Pequeño Camarada
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Dimitri deja a Rose para ser el guardián de Tasha, pero no sabe que Rose está embarazada. Traducción de Little Comrade, de kate882 :)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: ¡este fanfic no es mío! Pertenece a kate882 Yo solo lo traduzco :) ¡Que os guste!**

Punto de Vista de Rose

- ¡Jay! Venga, tienes que ir al colegio.

En un momento estaba a mi lado con su mochila preparada.

- Ya estoy - dijo sonriendo.

Se parecía mucho a su padre. Tenía el pelo corto castaño del mismo color que Dimitri y sus ojos oscuros también tenían la misma tonalidad. Tenía siete años, y se sentía en la cima del mundo. En eso último se parecía a mí.

Nos metimos en el coche y empecé a conducir. Todo el mundo se había preguntado cómo una Dhampir como yo había tenido un hijo si dije que no era de un Moroi; aunque tampoco dije quién era el padre. Solo dije que pensaba que tenía algo que ver con ser shadow-kissed.

Solo Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, el propio Jay y yo sabíamos quién era su padre. No muchas personas le habrían hablado a sus hijos sobre su padre, sobre todo después de que se marchara como lo hizo; pero le había contado todo lo que sucedió a Jay - en una versión adecuada para su edad, por supuesto - porque sabía lo que era no tener ninguna información sobre tu padre. Jay odiaba a Dimitri.

Dimitri no lo sabía. Cuando se marchó, dejó más de lo que habría esperado. Tenía el mejor hijo del mundo y nunca llegaría a saberlo.

A menos que lo adivinara cuando viniera al día siguiente.

Tasha había venido a visitar a Christian y como Dimitri era su guardián, venía con ella. Jay lo sabía, y no paraba de preguntarme si estaba bien. Era muy dulce.

Yo vivía en la corte como guardiana de Lissa y nadie me criticó por cuidar de mi hijo a la vez que era guardiana. De hecho, incluso conseguí ser más respetada y mi hijo iba al colegio en la corte. Solo conducía porque íbamos muy tarde y la escuela estaba en el otro lado de la corte. No llegaríamos a tiempo si caminábamos.

- Hasta luego, mamá - dijo sonriendo mientras bajaba del coche. - ¿pero estás segura de que estás bien? - murmuró después. Sonaba como su padre.

- Sí, estoy bien. Date prisa, o habré conducido para nada. Y recuerda que hoy vas a casa del tío Adrian.

Asintió y corrió a acompañar a algunos de sus amigos.

Adrian y yo habíamos intentado salir, pero no funcionó, así que éramos solo amigos. Aun así, trataba a Jay como si fuera su propio hijo. Todos mis amigos lo hacían.

Tenía que irme, porque Lissa nos había arrastrado a mí y a Christian… a comprar. Me gustaba comprar, pero no cuando Lissa pretendía dedicar un día entero a ello.

Al final me divertí, pero fue de ver a Chris intentar sin éxito agarrar todas las bolsas.

Cuando volví Jay estaba dormido en la cama de Adrian y Adrian estaba tumbado en el sofá. Le sonreí y me llevé a Jay a su propia cama en nuestro apartamento. Era un bonito detalle por parte de Adrian. No creo que le cediera su cama a nadie más.

- ¿Mamá? - dijo mientras salía de su habitación.

Me giré. Jay me estaba mirando con la misma mirada que Dimitri usabacuando quería que fuera honesta con él.

- Dime algo sobre _papá_ - dijo papá con sarcasmo, como lo hubiera hecho yo.

- Bueno, no hay mucho más que contar. No sabe nada sobre ti y prefiero que siga sin saberlo. Así que por favor, cuando le veas mañana, no se lo digas - le dije.

- Está bien. No le quiero en mi vida después de lo que te hizo. Solo quiero saber más cosas sobre él. Bueno, también quiero hablar con él. ¿Puedo? - Bajó la mirada en la última parte.

- Claro que sí. Y si quieres fastidiarle, llámale camarada.

Jay se rio. Sabía sobre lo de camarada.

- Se enteraría enseguida de que soy tu hijo si hiciera eso.

Me encogí de hombros.

- No me importa que sepa que eres mi hijo mientras no sepa que eres el suyo también - dije. Él sonrió.

- Todo va a estar bien, mamá. Ahora deberías ir a dormir.

Se parecía tanto a Dimitri…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aunque he puesto el primer capítulo hace menos de dos horas no pude resistir la tentación de traducir y colgar otro, aunque no haya ningún comentario aún. Decid si os gusta porfa! :) Que seguro que a kate882 querrá saber si la historia traducida gusta a la gente.**

**Y el aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La trama y Jay con de kate882 y lo demás, como siempre, es de Richelle Mead :)**

Punto de Vista de Jay

_Beep, beep, beep._

Odiaba el despertador de mamá. Solo me despertaba a mí y yo tenía que despertarla a ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerlo tan alto? Lentamente salí de la cama. Entonces recordé con quién me encontraría hoy, y el despertador se convirtió en el menor de mis problemas. Pero aun así era molesto.

Lo apagué y fui a despertar a mi madre, pero entonces me di cuenta de algo. Si a mí me disgustaba encontrarme con él, mamá debía de sentirse horrible. Decidí hacer algo bueno por ella.

Corrí escaleras abajo con una velocidad que solo poder adquirir viviendo con Rose Hathaway. Nunca supe por qué siempre me hacía correr.

Para cuando terminé eran casi las siete. Nos despertábamos pronto. Subí corriendo las escaleras y desperté a mi madre.

- Mamá, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Ella arqueó sus cejas, pero vino de todas maneras. Podía entender que dudara de mí, ya que la última vez que dije eso había un gato en el salón.

- ¡Oh, Jay, es todo un detalle! -Ella exclamó abrazándome meintras miraba el desayuno que había preparado.

Mi madre no era capaz de cocinar, así que imagino que conseguí esa habilidad de mi padre. Ugh. Me pregunté a quién vería él primero hoy: ¿mamá y yo?

Después de desayunar empecé a caminar hacia el colegio. Le vi. Era igual que en la foto que mamá me había enseñado. ¡Sí! Conseguí verle primero. Esto iba a ser divertido.

- ¡Hey, camarada! - grité.

Se dio la vuelta hacia donde yo estaba. La mirada de shock que había en su cara era tan graciosa que no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas. Era de esos momentos en los que desearías tener a mano una cámara.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca estaba abierta cuando me miró. Le sonreí ampliamente de una manera tan parecida a la de mamá que probablemente hizo que me reconociera como hijo suyo; si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Puso su cara de guardián, pero seguía pareciendo sorprendido. Se acercó a mí. Hombre, era tan alto como mamá dijo. Tuve que alzar la mirada para verle cuando se puso justo en frente de mí. Y me había reído diciendo que solo los jugadores de la NBA eran así de altos.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó. En su voz todavía se notaba el shock. Estaba disfrutando de esto más de lo que debería.

- Jay Carmon Hathaway.

Podría haberme limitado a decir Jay, pero no habría tenido tanta gracia. Su máscara de guardián se tambaleó.

- ¿Hathaway? ¿Cómo Rose Hathaway?

¿Conocía acaso a más personas que se apellidaran Hathaway? Sería raro.

- Es mi madre. ¿La conoces? - Intenté aparentar inocencia, pero a juzgar por su rostro, no funcionó.

- No sabía que Rose tuviera ningún hijo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ahora venía la parte realmente divertida.

- Mi madre dice que no debo hablar con extraños - dije de manera casual.

- Si me has llamado camarada, es que no soy un extraño.

- Claro que sí. Nunca he conocido a nadie más extraño que tú.

No era mentira. Tienes que ser realmente extraño para querer herir a mi madre en la manera en la que él lo hizo. Ojalá no fuera mi padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo de siempre: ¡yo solo traduzco! Esta historia pertenece a kate882 :)**

**¡Y dejad algún comentario! :D**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Empecé a irme, hasta que me di cuenta de que iba hacia el edificio de los guardianes. No podía permitirle ir a donde estaba mi madre. Oh, iba a llegar tardísimo a clase.

- Hey, camarada, ¿dónde vas? - le pregunté yendo hacia él. Me miró intentar alcanzar su ritmo, y paró.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de no hablar a los extraños? - me dijo alzando una ceja.

Así que es de él de donde obtuve la habilidad de hacer eso. Uf, más cosas en común con él.

- Cambié de opinión - repliqué.

Me miró con cautela, lo que no me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta cómo acababa de tratarle. Esperó a que siguiera hablando. Me devané los sesos en busca de algo que decirle. Pensé en algo casi inmediatamente.

- ¿Me enseñarás a luchar? - Le miré suplicante. Como si necesitara su ayuda.

- Aprendes a luchar en el colegio y también tienes a tu madre para que te enseñe; y si la memoria no me falla, ella es buena luchando - declaró, con su máscara de guardián puesta.

- Ya, pero tú enseñaste a mi madre, ¿no? - le pregunté poniendo ojos de cachorrito (los cuales me salían muy bien).

Él vaciló.

- Sí, yo le enseñé a tu madre, pero aun así ella puede enseñarte - me dijo. Como si no lo supiera. Mi madre me entrenaba todo el tiempo.

- Ya, pero… hay un problema - traté de sonar renuente. Creo que funcionó, porque parecía curioso -. ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto? - Él asintió.

Era el momento de probar mi habilidad para decir mentiras. Odiaba mentir, pero tenía que hacerlo en ese momento.

- Hay un matón en la escuela y quiero defenderme mejor. - Dije.

Él me miró fijamente a los ojos; y para ser sincero, era un poco espeluznante.

- No me mientas - dijo simplemente.

¡Mierda! Ese hombre realmente era mi padre si podía detectar una mentira tan fácilmente.

- Hablando de la escuela, ¿no deberías estar allí? - preguntó echando un vistazo a mi mochila.

- Bueno, técnicamente debería, pero quería hablar contigo - dije sonriendo. Le odiaba. Estaba arruinando mi plan para detenerle.

- Puedes hablar conmigo más tarde. Ahora deberías ir al colegio.

No se me ocurrió ninguna excusa, pero me quedé allí un poco aunque supiese que no importaba. Hoy era el día libre de mamá, así que estaría en casa.

- ¿Por lo menos me acompañarás? - Le puse los ojos de cachorrito otra vez. Suspiró y empezó a caminar a mi lado. Increíblemente aún me quedaban dos minutos para llegar a clase y corrí tan rápido como pude, murmurando un adiós al pasar.

Cuando entré en clase Fui directo hacia donde estaba mi mejor amigo, Brody.

- Tenemos un problema - declaré sin sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó el tono serio de mi voz. No era normal que un niño de siete años hablara tan serio, y era aún más raro en mí.

- ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó poniéndose serio también.

Él tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Era unos varios centímetros más bajo que yo, pero podía ser igual de intimidante.

- Mi padre ha vuelto.

Brody sabía todo lo que había pasado con mi madre y mi padre. Frunció el ceño.

- Acabo de hablar con él, y estoy bastante seguro de que ahora va a ir a hablar con mi madre.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? - me preguntó.

- ¡No lo sé! - le susurré.

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Creo que fue una de las mayores sorpresas que me he llevado cuando ese niño me llamó camarada como Roza solía hacerlo y que luego me contara que era su hijo. Además, me confundía. Primero era amable, luego me insultaba, después me mentía y por último volvía a ser amable.

Fui al edificio de los guardianes y pregunté por la habitación de Rose. Llegué allí enseguida y di tres golpes rápidos en la puerta.

Rose abrió. Pude ver el dolor en su expresión, pero no sorpresa. Estaba tan hermosa como siempre, incluso después de ocho años.

Tenía la música puesta.

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cuz my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air_

_Can't live can't breath with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air no air_

_Get me out of here and the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here I just can't breath_

_No air no air_

_(Cómo esperas que yo / Viva solo conmigo misma / Porque mi mundo gira a tu alrededor / Me es tan difícil respirar / Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire / No puedo vivir, no puedo respirar sin aire / Es lo que siento cada vez que no estás / No hay aire, no hay aire / Sácame de agua, el agua es tan profunda / Dime cómo vas a estar sin mí / Si no estás aquí no puedo respirar / No hay aire, no hay aire)_

Era prácticamente como me había sentido mientras estaba lejos de ella. La canción encajaba perfectamente y realmente deseaba que otra cosa lo hiciera también.

- Conocí a tu hijo - fue la primera cosa que cruzó por mi mente. Alzó sus cejas al oír eso.

- Pensé que estaría en la escuela. Así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Guardián Belikov?

Que se refiriera a mí de esa manera dolió. Llevaba su máscara de guardiana puesta, pero pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

- Solo quería habla contigo - dije intentando evitar que mi máscara de guardián se tambalease. El enfado brilló en sus ojos.

- Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Iba a cerrarme la puerta en la cara cuando hice la pregunta que llevaba torturándome desde que supe quién era la madre de Jay.

- ¿Quién es el padre de Jay?

Evité que cerrara la puerta poniendo mi pie.

Me di cuenta que esa era la pregunta que no quería que le hiciera y me pregunté por qué.

- Si no mueves tu pie de ahí cerraré la puerta con él en medio - dijo.

Dudé, pero moví mi pie. Ella cerró la puerta y juraría que oí unos sollozos que me rompieron el corazón, porque sabía que era el causante de ellos. Salí del edificio y fui en busca de la habitación de Lissa. Tal vez ella me diera algunas respuestas.

Lissa abrió la puerta, y su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto me vio. ¿Me odiaban todo los que conocían a Rose? Porque eran un montón de personas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dimitri?

Por lo menos no me llamaba Guardián Belikov.

- Quiero saber quién es el padre de Jay - dije. La sorpresa pasó por su cara antes de que pusiera su expresión en blanco.

- Pregúntaselo a Rose, aunque no te lo dirá. Se limita a repetir que es un guardián con el que tuvo una aventura de una noche - Lissa dijo.

- Pero lo sabes - repliqué. Era imposible que Lissa no lo supiera.

- Sí, pero no tengo derecho a contarte eso. Si Rose quiere que lo sepas te lo contará. Ahora, por favor márchate antes de que me vea forzada a llamar a seguridad.

Nunca había oído a Lissa hablar con ese odio y esa amargura. Siempre era muy agradable. Sin embargo, me marché. ¿Cómo iba a resolver esto?

¡Podía preguntarle a Jay! Era solo un niño, no debería ser tan difícil de convencer. Desgraciadamente, estaba en el colegio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso: ¡la historia es de kate882! ¡Yo solo traduzco!**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Me salté la última clase. Era Ciencias Culinarias, la cual no necesitaba porque tenía al tío Chris para enseñarme. Además sabía que Dimitri había ido a ver a mamá, y tenía que comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Corrí sin prestar atención. Choqué con algo y me caí hacia atrás. Miré aturdido a Dimitri, que también se había sorprendido por el golpe.

- ¿Jay? - preguntó.

Asentí y miré a mi alrededor. La mochila se había abierto y todo estaba por el suelo. Empecé a recogerlo y él me ayudó. Paró cuando cogió el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Te gustan los libros del Oeste? - me preguntó sosteniendo el libro.

¡Mierda! Había olvidado que mamá me dijo que a él le gustaban también. ¿Cómo iba a no saberlo todo ahora? Alcé una ceja.

- Claro, tanto como a cualquier niño le gusta cuando se trata de lectura - dije intentando mantener mi expresión en blanco.

- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio? - Dijo mientras metía el libro en mi mochila.

- Estoy… eh, explorando los alrededores, camarada. No hay necesidad de preocuparse - le dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras cogía mi mochila.

Una exploración. Odiaba mentir - debí sacarlo de él - pero esto era simplemente patético.

- ¿Y adónde ibas a explorar? - me preguntó.

Por tercera y espero que última vez hoy: ¡Mierda!

- Eso es alto secreto, camarada. Podrías ser un espía ruso, y tengo que proteger América y todos sus secretos.

Hombre, eso sonaba mejor en mi cabeza. Caminé dejándole atrás, pero puso una mano en mi hombro.

- Te doy cinco segundos para que quites tu mano de mi hombro - dije entre dientes.

Le odiaba y no quería que me tocara. Quitó su mano, e hizo la pregunta que deseaba que no llegara.

- Jay, dime quién es tu padre.

Me di la vuelta.

- Pregúntale a mi madre. Yo no lo sé. - Le dije.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- Sí lo sabes. Pensé que ya habíamos dejado claro que mentirme no funciona.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Haz lo que quieras. No quiero decírtelo, y sigo pensando que si quieres saberlo deberías preguntarle a mi madre.

Comencé a marcharme.

- Te enseñaré a luchar si me lo dices.

El enfado quemó dentro de mí.

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

En el momento que se dio la vuelta y vi sus ojos supe que me había equivocado. Se dirigió a mí otra vez.

- No necesito _tu_ ayuda - siseó -. Y no voy a ser sobornado. _Tú _no me puedes forzar a hacer lo que tú quieras. ¡_No _eres mi padre!

Entonces me dio una patada en la rodilla… Con fuerza. Caí al suelo cuando me golpeó otra vez en la misma rodilla. Luego me dio un puñetazo en la barbilla y me di cuenta.

Lo que acababa de pasar. Todo encajó.

El pelo, los ojos, el libro, la manera en la que alzaba la ceja de la manera que Roza decía que le gustaría poder hacerlo, el hecho de que era más alto que la mayoría de niños de siete años, cómo estaba calmado incluso cuando estaba enfadado conmigo - excepto ahora, pero tampoco me había gritado. ¡Tenía un hijo!

¿Cómo pudo Rose no decírmelo? Ah, claro, porque me fui. No tenía derecho a saberlo... Pero ahora lo sabía, y tenía que hablar con ella.

Pero otra vez, era donde probablemente Jay hubiera ido. Así que tendría que esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! ¡Solo traduzco! (Historia original de kate882)**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Jay llegó a casa una hora antes de la que se suponía que salía del colegio.

- ¡Escóndeme! - dijo casi gritando.

Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro. Él era el mejor de su clase de combate, así que no podía estar huyendo de matones. Era triste que hiciéramos luchar a niños de siete años, pero tenían que aprender.

- ¿Por qué necesitas esconderte? - Le pregunté alzando una ceja.

Me miró nervioso.

- Pues es una historia bastante graciosa. Te vas a reír. - No lo creía -. La cosa es que pegué a mi padre. - Dijo suplicándome con la mirada que no le gritara.

Realmente dudaba que hubiera pegado a Dimitri. Más bien le habría pillado por sorpresa. Yo también me habría sorprendido si un niño de siete años hubiera intentado pegarme y no me habría defendido por temor a hacerle daño. A pesar de todo, seguro que habría hinchado el ego de Jay haber podido golpearle después de todas las historias sobre Dimitri que le había contado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Le pregunté suspirando.

Parecía aliviado por no haberme disgustado. Me recordó a la primera vez que vine a la Corte y Dimitri estaba muy preocupado de haberme decepcionado porque no fue él quien consiguió que fuera. Había tenido en su cara la misma mirada de alivio que Jay tenía en este momento.

- Bueno, es que esta mañana me lo encontré, y le llamé camarada como tú me dijiste. Primero fui amable, luego borde luego amable otra vez. Mientras volvía a casa me choqué con él, y quiero decir que literalmente me choqué con él. Entonces me enfurecí cuando empezó a preguntarme que quién era mi padre.

- Vale- dije, aunque realmente todo no estaba bien -. Simplemente ve a hacer tus deberes.

- Jo… ¿No puedo leer un rato? - Dijo sosteniendo su novela del Oeste.

- Si lo prefieres puedes volver a la clase que te estás saltando- dije sonriendo.

Abrió mucho sus ojos marrones.

- Mamá, sabes lo mucho que me gusta hablar contigo, pero tengo que irme a hacer los deberes - dijo yéndose.

Unas pocas horas después Jay se fue a dormir.

Alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Sabía que iba a suceder. Suspiré y abrí. Allí estaba Dimitri.

- Vámonos- Dije pesadamente. Arqueó una ceja.

- No sé lo que va a pasar y Jay tiene el sueño muy ligero - expliqué evitando que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Caminamos en silencio, y de alguna manera terminamos en el gimnasio. Me senté en un banco, y él se sentó a mi lado. Estaba demasiado cerca, pero me mantuve callada.

- ¿Soy su padre? - Dimitri dijo en lo que apenas era un susurro. Tenía miedo de saber la respuesta.

- Solo fue una aventura de una noche con algún otro Dhampir hace unos ocho años - murmuré.

Colocó su mano bajo mi barbilla, suavemente pero con firmeza, y me obligó a mirar sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Parecida a la que tuvimos tú y yo? - dijo todavía susurrando.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso. ¡Solo traduzco! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Intenté apartarme, pero todavía me mantenía agarrada. Así que hice lo que siempre hacía cuando no sabía cómo actuar o me encontraba en una situación tan intensa como esta. Bromeé.

- Pues sí, imagino que fue parecido, pero él era mejor en la cama que tú - dije.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿En serio? ¿Así que soy mejor que yo mismo?

Mi respiración se entrecortó, y no porque su broma fuera graciosa. ¡Él lo sabía! No era como si no hubiera esperado que lo averiguara. Solo esperaba que le tomara más de un día.

Dios, sus ojos me estaban poniendo muy difícil concentrarme. Por mucho que me esforzara en negarlo sabía que todavía le amaba. ¡Aunque se fuera! Pero no iba a dejarle entrar en la feliz vida que había construido aquí. Pero, ¿era realmente feliz sin él? Susurró una voz traicionera en mi cabeza. Quería gritar. Nuestras caras estaban separadas únicamente por unos pocos centímetros.

- ¿Rose? - Dijo gentilmente -. Sé que es mi hijo.

Nunca había deseado tanto que uno de mis amigos apareciera como en ese instante.

- Pues claro que lo sabes. No eres tonto. - Decidí devolverle las palabras que había dicho cuando me dejó por Tasha -. Pero el amor se desvanece, el mío lo ha hecho. - Qué gran mentira -. Me dejaste y no quiero que te acerques a Jay. No necesita albergar esperanzas sobre una verdadera familia y que tú te marches después.

Me merecía un premio por no haberme deshecho en un mar de lágrimas en ese momento.

- Roza…

Le corté, perdiendo el control sobre mí misma.

- ¡No me llames así!- le grité. No me importaba que alguien nos oyera -. No te permitiré que me llames de esa manera después de haberte marchado. ¡Me dijiste que me amabas! ¡Y luego te marchaste! ¡Nos dejaste: a mí y a tu hijo! ¿Y ahora piensas que puedes entrar en nuestras vidas después de aquello? ¡Bueno, pues no te lo voy a permitir! Eres el mayor imbécil del planeta. Te amo, ¡y dijiste que tú también me amabas!

Me di cuenta de mi error tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca. En mi arrebato de rabia no pensé mis palabras, y dije _amo _y no _amaba_.

- Tú…

Se paró, dándose cuenta de que estaba nadando en aguas peligrosas.

- Nunca dejaría a mi hijo, _Rose _- rectificó. Puso especial énfasis cuando dijo mi nombre.

Las lágrimas anegaron mis ojos.

- Así que tú no dejarías a alguien que te odia y que conoces desde hace un día, pero a mí sí me dejaste después de decirme que me amabas - susurré.

Sonaba mal, como si no me importara si decepcionaba a Jay o no. Pero eso no era verdad. Jay me importaba más que mi propia vida. Aun así tenía que saberlo.

- Rose…


	7. Chapter 7

**No me pertenece nada... La historia es de kate882**

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Sabía exactamente por qué había dicho eso. Al menos tenía que tratar de explicárselo, antes de que esa psicópata me parara otra vez.

- Rose, no quería decir eso. Tasha está usando com-

No pude decir nada más. Tasha salió de entre las sombras. No entendí cómo podía haber sombras en un día tan brillante como este.

Vi un brillo de conocimiento pasar por los ojos de Roza. Nunca había estado más agradecido a la extraña conexión que manteníamos. Le dio una mirada dura a Tasha, y me pregunté si iba a tener que evitar que matara a un Moroi.

- Le dejas libre o no vacilaré en contarle todo a la reina. Por si se te ha olvidado, la compulsión es ilegal - dijo en voz baja. Había un tono peligroso en sus palabras que me hizo estremecer, aunque no estuviera dirigido hacia mí.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si la usara en ti e hiciera que no recordaras nada de esto? - dijo Tasha poniendo un poco de poder en sus palabras.

Rose soltó una carcajada sin humor.

- No puedes usarlo en mí. Soy shadow-kissed. Solo los usuarios de espíritu pueden compelerme. Así que sugiero que te marches. No solo de aquí, sino de la corte. Ahora.

Rose dio un paso más cerca de ella cuando no se movió. Tasha fue más inteligente de lo que le pensaba. Corrió.

Rose se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar- dijo.

Asentí. Ella empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado de la corte.

- ¿Dónde vas? - le pregunté mientras rápidamente me ponía a su lado.

- A casa. Jay debería oír esto también. Tú eres su padre después de todo. Tiene derecho a saber por qué creció sin ti.

Tenía razón.

Punto de Vista de Jay

Me desperté. Mamá no estaba en casa. Eso significaba que Dimitri había venido mientras estaba durmiendo. Me dirigía hacia la puerta en el momento en que se abrió. Mamá entró con Dimitri.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunté.

Siempre era el último en enterarme de las cosas porque tenía siete años.

- Tu padre tiene algo que contarnos.

Abrí la boca asombrado. ¡Él lo sabía!

- Me lo hiciste ver la última vez que nos encontramos - dijo simplemente.

Fruncí el ceño, pero me senté en una silla del salón. Mamá y 'papá' se sentaron también.

Dimitri parecía nervioso por mi presencia y mi madre estaba nerviosa también por lo que él tenía que decir.

- Cuando dejé a Roza fue porque Tasha vino. Había estado practicando su compulsión y me obligó a irme y ser su guardián. Intentó que yo fuera algo más, pero su poder tenía un límite. Rose, cuando dije que nunca dejaría a mi hijo - ¿Y qué voz había tenido yo en eso? ¡Yo quería que se fuera! - me refería a que nunca te dejaría a ti tampoco. A menos que quisieras que me marchara. - Dijo la última frase muy quedamente.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Piensas que puedes hacer daño a mi madre y volver ocho años más tarde?

Cuando terminé estaba prácticamente gritando.

- ¡Jay!- mamá dijo, instándome a callarme.

Asentí. Comprendía que no había dormido lo suficiente todavía y no me daba cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba diciendo. Probablemente sería mejor esperar hasta por la mañana para empezar a gritar - si todavía quería gritar entonces.

- Lo siento - murmuré -, pero si no os habéis dado cuenta, me lo habéis contado en mitad de la noche.

Ambos asintieron.

- Dimitri, no sé qué responder a esto - dije.

- Todavía te amo, Roza - él dijo.

Dios mío, ¿querían que oyera eso?

- Dimitri, creo que Jay tiene razón en algo - ¿la tenía? -. Necesito pensar sobre ello y estas horas de la noche no son el momento para hacerlo - dijo.

Oh, gracias al Señor, no iba a tener que ver a mi madre montándoselo con él. Habría sido asqueroso.

Dimitri asintió se marchó después de desearnos buena noche, a lo cual yo no respondí.

Mi mente daba vueltas a todo lo que habíamos hablado. La compulsión era ilegal. Y si el amor era tan fuerte como decían las películas, les podía partir en pedazos. No debería basar mis conocimientos en películas, pero era lo mejor que podía pensar en este momento.

Le dije buenas noches a mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación. Acabé acurrucado en las escaleras. Da igual, mi madre me llevaría a mi cuarto.

Punto de Vista de Rose

Después de llevar a Jay a su habitación- se había dormido en las escaleras - llamé a Lissa. Después de unos cuatro timbrazos respondió.

- ¿Rose, qué pasa? - preguntó adormilada.

- Tenemos que hablar - dije simplemente.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Dejad algún comentario porfa! Que así no animáis a traducir... Ya sabéis: decid si os gusta, si no, si hay algo en la traducción que puedo mejorar...**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :D **

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

_Flashback_

- ¡Dimka! - Dijo Tasha con entusiasmo.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo correspondí a su abrazo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has decidido si quieres ser mi guardián? - me preguntó.

Odiaba decepcionar a mis amigos, pero no podía dejar a Roza.

- Lo siento, Tasha, pero no puedo.

Su expresión decayó un poco. Luego, el enfado y el poder nublaron su mirada.

- Vas a ser mi guardián. Vas a dejar a Rose. Le vas a hacer creer que ya no la amas. Que me amas a mí.

Sentí la compulsión y supe lo que estaba haciendo, pero nada pude hacer para detenerla. Su poder era muy fuerte.

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto? - Nunca antes había oído tanto dolor en mi propia voz, ¡y todo lo que hizo fue reírse!

- Porque quiero que seas mío.

Empezó a usar su poder otra vez y fui forzado a caminar hacia el gimnasio donde sabía que estaba Rose.

- Hola, camarada - dijo Rose alegremente.

Tenía puesta mi máscara de guardián, pero no por elección propia. Rose notó que algo andaba mal enseguida.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó con preocupación.

Estaba tan hermosa ahí parada. Llevaba el pelo suelto y vestía unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta de tirantes roja. Me fijé mucho en ella, sabiendo que podría no volver a verla nunca.

- Rose, me marcho - dije. No eran mis palabras, sino Tasha hablando a través de mí.

Rose abrió su boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Las lágrimas sin derramar brillaban en sus ojos, pero yo sabía que no iba a llorar enfrente de mí. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero Rose preferiría morir antes que dejar que lo supiera.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo en un susurro cargado de dolor y traición. Me rompió en pedazos saber que yo era la causa.

Pude sentir el poder de Tasha haciéndose más fuerte para conseguir que las siguientes palabras salieran de mis labios. Eran palabras que nunca pensé que diría.

- Porque no te amo. Ahora amo a Tasha. Nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos.

Quise morir cuando vi el dolor que trataba de ocultar.

- ¡Está bien, si eso es lo que sientes! - gritó antes de salir corriendo al borde de las lágrimas.

Una vez se hubo marchado caí sobre mis rodillas y sollocé más que nunca. Tasha apareció aplaudiendo. Le miré tan fríamente como pude a través de mis lágrimas.

- Nunca voy a amarte - le dije.

- Yo creo que harás lo que yo diga. Esa fue una gran actuación, aun así. _Casi_ me llegó al corazón - se burló. Empecé a creer que no tenía corazón -. Y ahora venga, vámonos. Tenemos que hacer varias cosas antes de irnos y tú ya has estado llorando más de diez minutos.

¿Tanto tiempo? Nunca había llorado tanto.

_Segundo flashback_

Había ido a la tienda sola. Me acerqué silenciosamente a la puerta. Era la primera vez en un año que me dejaba solo. ¿Era posible? ¿Podría finalmente salir de este lugar? Era mi infierno particular. ¿Podría volver con mi Roza? ¿Me dejaría ella volver a su lado?

Ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

- Para - dijo ella compeliéndome -. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

Me forzó a girarme y mirarla a la cara. Tenía que decirle la verdad, no me quedaba otra opción.

- Me estaba marchando para encontrar a Rose.

Sentí su mano en mi cara arañándome la piel.

- ¡Ella ya no te ama! ¡Te odia! ¡Y yo te quiero conmigo! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? - me gritó.

- ¡Tú no puedes amarme! ¡No amas a nadie! Si me amaras me dejarías marcharme. Me habrías dejado quedarme y ser feliz. ¡No me estarías haciendo esto! Amo a Rose. Si ella ha dejado de amarme es tu culpa. Me hiciste dejarla. Me hiciste herirla.

Dije la última frase en un susurro y si Tasha hubiese sido humana no me habría oído.

- ¿Por qué no? - Me gritó tratando de quitarme la camisa.

- Porque no te amo - dije tan calmadamente como pude.

- Lo hiciste con Rose - dijo el nombre de Rose goteando veneno. La miré con tanta fiereza como pude, pero parecía no tener efecto en ella.

- Sí, lo hice con Rose porque la amaba - dije en voz baja.

- Tienes que superarlo. Ahora seguro que te odia tanto como te he dicho antes.

- ¡No me importa! ¡No pienso traicionarla! - le grité.

Traté de liberarme, pero su poder me mantuvo donde estaba. No podía moverme.

- Dime que me amas - ronroneó.

- Te amo - dije inexpresivamente. Me sentí horriblemente mal, pero no pude refrenar las palabras.

_Fin de los flashback_

¿Podría ser realmente libre? ¿Podría volver con Rose? Lo dudaba seriamente.

Todo por lo que podía pedir es porque mi hijo me perdonara y Roza me permitiera entrar en sus vidas.

Era todo lo que podía esperar y llegados a este punto, esperanza era lo único que me quedaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

**Kathy, Lucy Leviathan, chaiina cullen, tamashiyuki y Aysa Belikov Ivashkov gracias por comentar! :D ¡Y gracias a todos los que seguís mi traducción!**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Me levanté temprano. Tenía un plan, porque nadie juega con un Hathaway. Ese debería ser el lema de nuestra familia. Podrías pensar que la gente lo sabría a estas alturas. Al parecer, hay algunas personas que no.

Silenciosamente me deslicé fuera de mi habitación hasta la puerta principal sin despertar a mi madre. Creía a papá, pero sabía que nos estaba escondiendo algunas cosas y que había pasado por momentos peores de lo que había querido admitir. Le perdoné, no era su culpa. ¡Pero ahora quería venganza! Pero no de él, sino de Tasha. Había hecho que me pasara toda mi vida sin mi padre, hizo que a mi madre le rompieran el corazón y le había hecho Dios sabe qué a mi padre; así que iba a obtener mi venganza.

La vi caminando por ahí y fui hacia donde ella se encontraba.

- Disculpa - le dije dulcemente a Tasha.

Se dio la vuelta y me sonrió. Bien, así que no sabía quién era.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - me preguntó con amabilidad.

No me lo creía ni un poquito. En cuanto tuve su cara en un buen ángulo le pegué un puñetazo tan fuerte como pude. Oí un sonido proveniente de su nariz. ¡Guay, mi primera nariz rota! Pero mis nudillos dolían bastante. Había sido un buen golpe, pero tenía que perfeccionarlo.

- Me puedes ayudar marchándote de aquí. Creo que no entiendes lo que pasa cuando molestas a un _Hathaway_. - Puse mucho énfasis en mi apellido para que se diera cuenta de con quién estaba tratando -. Y lo que sucede es que se vengan. No sé cómo mi padre pudo aguantar esto, pero también es tu culpa. Y no lo sé porque apenas le conozco. ¡Porque te lo levaste aun cuando él no quería!

Le pegué otro puñetazo. No tenía problemas en pegar a una chica en esta ocasión. Ella ni siquiera contaba como chica.

Le sentí intentando compelerme. ¡Ja! Como si pudiera. No había muerto ni era shadow-kissed, pero la incapacidad para usar la compulsión la había heredado de mi madre

- Ni lo intentes. No va a funcionar. ¿Qué parte de no te metas con un Hathaway no has entendido?

Le golpeé en la mandíbula y esta vez cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Podía oír Pain de Three Days Grace sonando en el gimnasio. Encajaba con la situación puesto que yo le estaba pegando una paliza a alguien. Moroi real o no lo estaba haciendo.

Le pegué puñetazos y patadas hasta que se quedó inconsciente en el suelo. La dejé en un arbusto y empecé a alejarme.

- ¿Jay?

Me di la vuelta y allí estaba mi padre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capi :) Aviso que probablemente tarde un poco en traducir capítulos y subirlos ahora porque estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes y trabajos... **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :D**

**Punto de Vista de Lissa**

El teléfono estaba sonando. Pensé en ignorarlo, pero la única persona que me llamaría tan tarde era Rose. Supe instantáneamente que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Diga?

No hubiera podido quitar la somnolencia de mi tono ni aunque la vida me hubiese ido en ello.

- Lissa, tenemos que hablar.

Pude deducir por su tono que estaba realmente disgustada. Entonces se lanzó a contarme la historia de lo que había sucedido en los últimos días. Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Christian iba a sentirse muy dolido cuando se enterara.

- Necesito preguntarte algo - dijo casi vacilante. Asentí, pero luego recordé que no podía verme y la incité a continuar -. ¿Te acuerdas de Avery? - ¿Cómo iba a olvidarla? Había tratado de matarme. Rose asumió que mi silencio significaba que sí -. Bueno, pues me preguntaba si tú podrías intentar descubrir si Tasha está usando un aura falsa.

Estaba tomando un poco de agua y casi la escupí… casi.

- Rose, Tasha es un usuario de fuego - le dije.

- Bueno, piensa sobre ello. Los usuarios de fuego nunca han tenido una compulsión que funcionara bien. Christian es un buen ejemplo. Y además nosotros pensábamos que Avery era un usuario de aire, pero solo estaba fingiendo. Controlar a alguien durante ocho años debe haber sido muy duro incluso para un usuario de espíritu. Tiene que estar haciendo pedazos su mente, pero tienes que entender mi razonamiento.

Lo entendía. Pero era tan tarde que probablemente podría haber entendido su razonamiento si me hubiera dicho que teníamos que huir otra vez y dejar a Christian aquí.

- Vale Rose, le echaré un vistazo, pero ahora no. Y antes de que preguntes por qué, es porque son las tres y media y apenas he dormido todavía.

Me dijo adiós y colgamos el teléfono.

Justo cuando iba a volver a la cama oí a alguien llamando a la puerta. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

- ¡Tía Lissa! - Dijo Jay repetidamente en voz alta, pero no lo suficiente para despertar a los vecinos. Fui a la puerta.

**Punto de Vista de Jay**

- Oh, eh, esto, hola - dije nerviosamente -. Así que, ¿cuánto viste?

Se me escapó una risita nerviosa.

- Todo. No puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo (no le digas a tu madre que he dicho eso) pero te podrías meter en problemas por pegar a un Moroi real.

Bajé la mirada a mis zapatos. Él tenía razón. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no lo hice?- Él parecía confundido -. Puedo preguntarle a la tía Lissa que si puede curarla y nadie sabrá lo que pasó.

Estaba empezando a sonreír, aunque realmente quería que ella sufriera un poco más.

Me fui corriendo antes de que pudiera darme una de esas lecciones zen de la vida que mamá me había dicho que daba. Desgraciadamente, él ya estaba detrás de mí. Aceleré, pero me alcanzó fácilmente. Dejé de intentar evitar que me alcanzara y me limité a seguir corriendo.

**Punto de Vista de Tasha (Cuando Jay le pega una paliza)**

Un niño se acercó a mí y me dio un ligero toque en el hombro. Le puse una sonrisa falsa. No estaba de humor para ser feliz… si es que eso tiene sentido. Para mí sí lo tiene. Le pregunté si podía ayudarle en algo y me pegó un puñetazo. ¡Me pegó un jodido _puñetazo_!

- Me puedes ayudar marchándote de aquí. Creo que no entiendes lo que pasa cuando molestas a un _Hathaway_. - ¡Mierda! Me sorprendí bastante -. Y lo que sucede es que se vengan. No sé cómo mi padre pudo aguantar esto, pero también es tu culpa. - No importaba que el niño tuviera siete años. ¿Cómo de fuerte podía golpear un niño que era la combinación de una Hathaway y Dimitri? -. Y no lo sé porque apenas le conozco. ¡Porque te lo llevaste aun cuando él no quería!

Me pegó otro puñetazo, y pude sentir todo su enfado y resentimiento hacia mí en el golpe.

Traté de hacer que parara usando mi poder. Me miró como si estuviera decidiendo si tenía que enfadarse o reírse. Me golpeó otra vez: mi poder no funcionaba así que estaba bastante jodida. No me podía mover. Esto era demasiado. Pude ver a Dimka pasar por allí, pero no podía usar mi poder sintiendo tanto dolor.

Pain de Three Days Grace empezó a sonar y me sentí como si se estuvieran riendo de mí.

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_Pain I like it ruff_

'_cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

_Pain without love_

_Pain I can't get enough_

_(Dolor, sin amor / Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente / Dolor, me gusta áspero / Porque prefiero sentir dolor que nada en absoluto / Estás cansado de sentirte entumecido / No eres el único / Te tomaré de la mano / Y te mostraré un mundo que puedas entender / Esta vida se llena de dolor / Cuando la felicidad no funciona / Confía en mí y toma mi mano / Cuando las luces se apaguen lo entenderás / Dolor, sin amor / Dolor, no puedo conseguir suficiente)_

Entonces todo se volvió negro.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pues aquí está el siguiente capi :) Lucy Leviathan: ¡gracias! :D **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882**

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Corrí tras Jay. Me di cuenta de que Rose había estado entrenándole. Es decir, no era difícil mantener su ritmo, pero corría más rápido que la mayoría de niños de siete años.

Sinceramente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, pero le seguí. Terminamos delante del bloque de apartamentos para Moroi reales y sus guardianes. ¿Íbamos a ver a Rose? ¿Qué bien haría eso? Ella probablemente estaría encantada con el hecho de que Jay hubiera golpeado a tasa.

Pasamos de largo la habitación de Rose. ¿Se puede saber a dónde nos dirigíamos? Entonces empezó a llamar a una puerta y a gritar de manera que los propietarios del piso le oyeran, pero los demás no.

- ¡Tía Lissa! ¡Tía Lissa! - exclamó.

Ah, claro. Empecé a entender lo que pasaba.

Ella abrió la puerta y le sonrió. Su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto me vio. Por supuesto.

- Tía Lissa, necesito tu ayuda - dijo Jay.

- ¿En serio? - preguntó la princesa mirándome de reojo.

¿Pensaba que le había hecho algo? La respuesta estaba en sus ojos. Claro que lo pensaba. Le hice daño a su mejor amiga - en contra de mi voluntad o no - así que obviamente pensaba que le haría daño a Jay también.

- Sí es que, mira, accidentalmente (a proprósito) he pegado a un Moroi real y para no meterme en problemas… y a Dimitri por no hacer nada por impedírmelo… Necesito que le cures.

Lissa me alzó una ceja cuando Jay terminó. Ella sabía cómo era yo con respecto a las normas. Simplemente le di un rápido asentimiento con la cabeza. Ella suspiró, pareciendo saber a quién nos referíamos. Probablemente Rose la había llamado. Seguimos a Jay mientras caminábamos y ella tomó la oportunidad de hablarme.

- No lo fastidies - siseó.

Me sorprendí. Nunca la había oído hablar así.

- Eh, ¿puedo preguntarte a qué te refieres? - dije confundido.

Sacudió la cabeza como si mi respuesta la decepcionara.

- ¡Le caes bien a Jay! Rose está considerando darte una segunda oportunidad, - ¿estaba considerando dármela? - así que no lo fastidies.

Ella tenía razón.

- ¿Venís o qué? - gritó Jay. Aceleramos el paso.

Lissa jadeó cuando vio a Tasha.

- Solo quiero decir que yo no tuve nada que ver en esto - dijo jay.

Los dos le miramos.

- Eres el único que tuvo algo que ver con esto además de Tasha - dije lentamente.

Lissa estaba mirando con dureza a Tasha en vez de curarla.

- Eh, qué -

No terminé. Su mirada me hizo callarme. Abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y rápidamente curó a Tasha. Después, salió corriendo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Punto de Vista de Lissa

Corrí al apartamento de Rose.

- ¡Rose! - dije bastante alto.

Salió corriendo de su habitación con una expresión de pánico en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? - dijo en modo guardián con su pijama puesto.

- Estabas en lo correcto. Tasha es un usuario de espíritu - susurré.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento haber tardado tanto... :( Pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo :D**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882**

Punto de Vista de Rose

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede ser un malito usuario de espíritu? - exclamé.

- Rose, fuiste tú la que lo sugirió - dijo Lissa con cuidado de no alterarme.

Unas horas más tarde Tasha y casi todo el mundo excepto nuestro grupo estaba dormido, que estaba compuesto por Christian, Jay, Dimitri, Lissa, Jill, Adrian, Mia, Eddie, Sydney, Mason y yo. Era el grupo perfecto para estar enfadado. Éramos el que más traición estaba sintiendo, el que quería venganza porque alguien había estado fastidiando su vida, el que había sido utilizado, la dulce usuaria de espíritu que solo quería ayudar a su amiga, el otro usuario de espíritu borracho, la chica de portada que tenía una personalidad cambiante, el sobreprotector, la humana, el divertido pero buen luchador y la shadow-kissed loca. Era un grupo interesante.

Fuimos a los arbustos, pero Tasha ya no estaba allí.

- Tiene que ser una broma - oí a Jay murmurar.

Vi a Dimitri tensarse. Nadie más pareció notarlo, pero yo sí.

Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que todavía le amaba. Qué forma tan extraña de descubrirlo. Era más que verle en una manera que nadie más podía. Era que incluso ahora, no podía enfocarme en otra cosa aunque Tasha se hubiese dado a la fuga.

Me di la vuelta y encaré al grupo con una mirada severa.

- Chicos, tenemos que encontrarla.

Adrian levantó la mano. Alcé mis cejas y solo para burlarse de mí, él arqueó solo una ceja hacia mí. ¿Por qué todos podían hacer eso menos yo?

- ¿Qué pasa, Adrian? - suspiré.

- ¿Cómo hacemos saber a los demás que uno la encontró?

Maldije, pero luego recordé los walkie-talkies de los guardianes.

- Formad grupos. Los que no sean guardianes que vayan con uno. No conmigo - añadí cuando vi a Lissa y Jay dirigirse hacia mí.

Si la encontraba quería estar sola para preguntarle algunas cosas antes de llevarla ante el Consejo. Los grupos terminaron de formarse. Eddie con Lissa y Mia; Mason con Jay y Adrian; y Dimitri con Jill y Sydney. Y luego estaba yo, sola. Nos marchamos todos en diferentes direcciones.

Yo me quedé donde estaba. Cuando todos se hubieron ido hablé.

- Sé que estás ahí - dije. Sabía que ella había estado escuchando.

Caminó hacia mí sonriente.

- Rose, ahora que sabes lo que soy tengo algo que preguntarte. Dijiste que solo un usuario de espíritu podía controlarle, pero yo soy uno y no puedo.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. Yo levanté la mano para mostrarle un anillo de plata. Encantado, por supuesto.

- ¿Por qué le llevaste lejos de mí? - le pregunté.

I Will Not Bow de Breaking Benjamin empezó a sonar en el gimnasio. Encajaba con la situación.

- Porque le quería - dijo simplemente -. Mataría por él - afirmó justo antes de sacar un cuchillo.

Solté una carcajada sin humor.

- ¿Me quieres matar con eso? Buena suerte. Estás loca - dije manteniendo los ojos en el cuchillo para evitar ataques sorpresa.

- Ah pero, Rose, ¿no es eso lo que se supone que hacemos los usuarios de espíritu? ¿Volvernos locos? Además, la compulsión no es mi único poder. - Me dio una sonrisa maliciosa y caí sobre mis piernas. Mi barbilla se alzó, dándole un ángulo perfecto de mi garganta -. Esto se llama control del cuerpo. Hace lo que el propio nombre indica, tú puedes dar fe de ello. Contigo fuera de juego nada va a impedir que Dimitri me obedezca.

Soltó una risa loca. Si hubiera podido mover mi boca, le habría dicho 'excepto el hecho de que estás loca y me mataste'. Se inclinó lentamente con el cuchillo. '¡Aparta eso!', quería gritarle.

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Sabía que algo andaba mal en el mismo instante en que dijo que no quería a nadie con ella en el grupo, así que le di el walkie-talkie a Jill y me acerqué sigilosamente a donde habíamos estado antes.

Pude oír una música desconocida sonando en el gimnasio.

_All is lost again_

_But I'm not giving in_

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_(Todo está perdido de nuevo / Pero no me estoy rindiendo / No voy a ceder / No me voy a romper / Voy a cerrar el mundo de distancia)_

Curiosa letra. Parecía algo que Rose escucharía. Entonces oí a Tasha riéndose.

Aparté los arbustos de mi vista. ¡Tasha tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Roza! Corrí y agarré a Tasha.

- ¡Rose, las esposas! - grité.

Pero ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera me miró. Entonces vi el charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

- Oh, no - susurré.

Tasha me sonrió ampliamente con maldad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Podía sentir la sangre saliendo de mí. Se podría pensar que siendo ella una Moroi habría sido capaz de cortar por la vena correcta que haría que mi sangre saliera disparada. Es decir, ella bebe sangre a diario. Por supuesto, no se les permite morder cerca de esa vena y no iba a quejare de ello.

Vi a Dimitri. Por su expresión podía deducir que creía que estaba muerta. Quise decirle que no era así, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No podía moverme. Sacó su comunicador.

- ¡Lissa, te necesito ahora! - exclamó.

Le dijo dónde estábamos. La urgencia en su voz debió de ponerla sobre aviso, porque llegó enseguida. Me miró brevemente y corrió a mi lado.

- No está muerta.

Lissa suspiró aliviada. ¡Yo podría habérselo dicho si hubiera podido moverme!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? - chilló Tasha.

'Eh gracias, yo también te quiero', pensé sarcásticamente. En cuestión de segundos Lissa me había curado. Encaré a Tasha.

- Es grosero intentar degollar a las personas, ¿sabes? A la mayoría no les gusta. Pero aquí está un consejo para tu - en este momento inexistente - futuro. Si la sangre no sale como en una fuente es que cortaste en el punto equivocado.

Y entonces la agarré del pelo y comencé a arrastrarla.

- ¡Eso duele! - me gritó.

- También lo hacía tu cuchillo - repliqué -. Y también lo hizo que Dimitri se fuera. Y la contusión que tuve la semana pasada. Lo superarás.

Continué arrastrándola. Nos dirigimos a la sala del tribunal. Me golpeó y chilló todo el rato. Estaba agradecida porque Dimitri le había quitado el cuchillo.

- ¿Mamá? - Jay corrió para alcanzarme -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? - me preguntó.

Realmente no entraba en mi plan arrastrarla por el pelo. Decidí no contarle lo que Tasha acababa de hacer, porque me preocupaba su reacción.

- Solo saco la basura - repliqué con forzada alegría.


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Adrian

Todos corrimos en cuanto nos llegó el mensaje de Belikov sobre Rose. Mason y Jay tuvieron que ir un poco más despacio para que yo pudiera seguirles. Estaba demasiado preocupado para avergonzarme de que un crío de siete años corriera más rápido que yo.

Pero se trataba del crío de siete años de Rose y Belikov y yo era Moroi así que no tendría que estar avergonzado de cualquier manera.

Eddie y su grupo se unieron a nosotros y llegamos a tiempo para ver a Rose arrastrar a Tasha por el pelo en dirección a la sala del tribunal.

Punto de Vista de Rose

Todas las personas de la habitación se dieron la vuelta cuando irrumpí allí.

- ¿Guardiana Hathaway, qué te crees que haces? - gritó el miembro con derecho a voto de la familia Zeklos, cuyo nombre no me importaba lo suficiente para recordar.

Puse a Tasha delante de mí. Señalándola hablé en un tono duro.

- Quiero que esta mujer sea arrestada bajo los cargos de compulsión ilegal a un Guardián, asalto a un Guardián e intento de asesinato de un Guardián. Y si cuenta para algo, por fingir ser un usuario de fuego para cubrir que era uno de espíritu.

Le di a Tasha una mirada penetrante.

Los demás entraron en la sala.

- Quisiera añadir que soy testigo de todos esos cargos - dijo Dimitri.

- Quisiera añadir también que puedo certificar que es un usuario de espíritu por su aura - dijeron Lissa y Adrian a unísono. Luego, Lissa sola añadió - Y también que soy testigo del intento de asesinato.

- Ella trató de compelerme a mí también - dijo Jay. Le miré asombrada, peor no traté de preguntarle sobre ello.

Punto de Vista de Jay

Mamá, papá, el tío Adrian y la tía Lissa dieron sus testimonios y llegó mi turno.

Tasha se levantó de un salto. Pude ver que había estado esperando este momento.

- Quiero presentar cargos contra este niño por asalto a un Moroi real. Me atacó - ella gruñó -. Esta misma mañana.

Le di mi mirada más incocente.

- A mi parecer estás completamente bien. Tía Lissa, ¿pueden los usuarios de espíritu curarse a sí mismos?

- No - Lissa dijo simplemente.

- Y solo tengo siete años. ¿Cómo podría pegar a un adulto que sabe artes marciales?

El juez - habían encontrado a uno rápido - miró a Tasha expectante.

- Porque es el hijo de Rosemarie Hathaway y Dimitri Belikov. Por eso has podido.

Hubo algunos jadeos de sorpresa.

- Sí es su hijo. ¡Y ella tuvo que estar todavía en el colegio, así que va contra las normas! - Chilló Tasha maníacamente, como si tuviera alguna información que pudiera hacerles daño. Como si eso hiciera sus cargos más leves.

- Cierto, pero yo ya tenía dieciocho y eso significa que era perfectamente legal - mamá dijo con suficiencia -. Y además, ¿qué tiene que ver con nada que sea nuestro hijo? Todo lo que significa es que si él es como yo, es rebelde. Si es como Dimitri es maduro para su edad. Cualquiera en esta habitación sabe que ambas cosas son ciertas. - Hubo asentimientos por toda la sala. Vaya, conocía a un montón de gente -. Él puede ser un buen luchador pero tú también lo eres Tasha, y yo no veo marcas de una pelea en ti, ni tampoco en él.

- ¡Porque no pude compelerle para que me dejara en paz! - chilló.

- ¡Así que admites que trataste de compelerme! - grité señalándola.

- ¡Protesto! - chilló. Ay, me hizo daño.

- ¿Protestas por qué? - preguntó el juez. Sí, todos estábamos locos.

Miré a los abogados. Nadie les estaba prestando atención. Parecía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero estaban siguiendo el caso como quien mira un partido de tenis. Donde sea que vaya la bola - o quien estuviera hablando -, allí estaban sus ojos.

- He dicho que no pude compelerle. Eso significa que no lo hice - dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si hubiera ganado todo el dinero del mundo.

No me sentía culpable por quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

- No, no pudiste, pero yo no dije que me compelieras. Yo dije que lo intentaste. Y es ilegal incluso intentarlo. Y el intento es de todo lo que te he acusado. Como mi madre. Dimitri es el único que ha dicho que le compelieras.

La mirada de satisfacción de su rostro desapareció. Pude sentir una sonrisa formándose en mis labios.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si usara la compulsión con todos los que estáis aquí - excepto los Hathaway porque no funciona - para que olvidarais todo lo que ha pasado? - dijo Tasha observando la habitación.

- Que no surtirá efecto - dijeron la tía Lissa y el tío Adrian al tiempo que mamá decía - Añade amenazar a Moroi reales a la lista de cargos. Todos somos testigos.

Tasha ignoró a mamá. Le lanzó una mirada asesina al tío Adrian y la tía Lissa. Todos los Dhampir de la habitación se tensaron, preparados para pararla si intentaba algo.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - gruñó.

Tía Lissa le respondió.

- Porque para mantener todos los casos justos le damos a todos los jueces Moroi un anillo encantado que los protege de la compulsión.

Varias personas levantaron sus manos para verificarlo. No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no lo sabía? El chillido de rabia de Tasha me sacó de mis pensamientos. ¡Otra vez, mis pobres oídos!

- La quiero arrestada en el subsuelo, está loca - murmuré.

Mason, que estaba al lado mío, asintió conforme. Chocamos los cinco disimuladamente para que nadie nos viera. Bueno, excepto papá, que al parecer lo veía todo. Arqueó una ceja. Me limité a negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Creo que tenemos toda la evidencia que necesitamos. Tasha Ozera, como castigo por todos los crímenes cometidos, te condeno a - el juez fue interrumpido por Tasha.

- ¡No! - gritó.

Entonces me agarró y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo. Las personas deberían ser registradas antes de entrar al tribunal. ¿Y si tenía una pistola por qué usó un cuchillo con mamá? Esos pensamientos estaban en el fondo de mi mente. El pensamiento principal en este momento era que me tenía retenido con una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva o el crío muere!- gritó.

- ¡Qué! ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

Presionó la pistola con más fuerza contra mi cabeza y tuve el suficiente sentido común para callarme.

- Cállate - me dijo.

Si no hubiera tenido la pistola contra mí le habría respondido 'tú a mí no me mandas callar', pero no era la cosa más inteligente que podía hacer en este momento así que presioné los labios. No me gustaba a donde se dirigían los acontecimientos. Miré a mis padres. Sentí la calma instalarse en mí. Sus miradas estaban llenas de instintos de fiera protección. Los dos parecían preparados para matar a Tasha. Si no fuera por todo lo que había hecho y que tenía una pistola - que empezaba a hacerme daño por la presión que ejercía sobre mi cabeza - habría sentido lástima por ella. Pero por todo eso no sentía lastima.

- Te sugiero que bajes la pistola - gruñó Dimitri.

Si hubiera sido un Moroi con colmillos afilados se habría visto muy guay.

Me quedé inerte, como un muerto, esperando a que ella intentara retroceder hacia la salida. Se tropezó y eso fue todo lo que necesité. Escapé de su agarré y cogí la pistola antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

- Me gustaría añadir otro intento de asesinato a la lista de cargos - dije entregándole la pistola al juez mientras Dimitri clavaba a Tasha contra la pared - con más brusquedad de la necesaria - para que no intentara nada más.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

En el instante en que Jay se liberó de su agarre yo ya estaba cruzando la habitación y empujándola contra la pared. Rose estaba justo detrás de mí, pero retrocedió para asegurarse de que Jay estaba bien en cuanto vio que tenía a Tasha. Entonces recordé algo.

- ¡Rose!- me miró rápidamente.

La comprensión brilló en sus ojos. Tasha podía usar la compulsión en mí sin mirarme, especialmente si estaba cerca de ella.

Rose corrió hacia mí tan rápido como pudo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sentí el poder extendiéndose por mi mente.

- Dimitri, suéltame y para a Rose - dijo calmadamente.

En el fondo de mi mente pensé en cómo se estaba vendiendo a sí misma al darnos más evidencia. Ese pensamiento no duró mucho en mi cabeza, porque justo después estaba luchando con Rose. Pude comprobar que a ella no le no le daba miedo hacerme daño como a mí sí me lo daba. Todo lo que Tasha había dicho era que la parara.

Punto de Vista de Jay

Pensé que el tribunal era organizado. ¿Dónde estaba eso de 'orden en la sala' y el policía que paraba las peleas como la que papá y mamá estaban manteniendo?

Mientras tanto, Tasha se acercó a Christian, a Mason y a mí. No pude averiguar a por quién venía. Todos estábamos muy juntos.

- Mason, no les protejas - dijo sin siquiera mirarle. Él trató de resistirse, pero no pudo.

- Otra vez, ¿qué he hecho? - pregunté exasperado.

Estaba allí sin apenas haber dormido y - como nadie parecía recordar - tenía siete años. Dos amenazas de muerte, nada de sueño, un intento de averiguar cómo sentirme con respecto a mis padres… Eso no es saludable para alguien de mi edad.

Sacó un cuchillo. ¿Realmente todos habíamos olvidado ese detalle? Qué tontos éramos. Lo colocó en mi frente y me puse bizco tratando de mirarlo. Esta era una nueva manera de usar un cuchillo. Entonces agarró al tío Christian y lo empujó hacia ella. ¿Qué pretendía?

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó Christian goteando veneno en cada palabra.

Ella simplemente sonrió. Christian parecía saber lo que estaba pasando, lo que era bueno, porque nadie más parecía saberlo.

Y ella empezó a beber su sangre. Parpadeé sorprendido. Cuando estuvo en una buena posición para beber me movió de manera que quedaba restringido con el cuchillo posicionado en mi garganta.

Yo - siendo el idiota que todos parecían ser en este momento - traté de zafarme. Todo lo que conseguí fue que apretara el cuchillo más contra mi garganta. Ay.

- Estás loca. Él es tu sobrino. Tú le protegiste de los Strigoi. Así conseguiste tu cicatriz. Y ahora le usas para convertirte en uno. Eres una persona verdaderamente enferma - dije cada palabra como si tirara una piedra.

Mis músculos comenzaron a no responder. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Vi a Jay caer al suelo y en ese momento el control dejó de funcionar. Fui hacia Tasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento la tardanza, aquí está el siguiente capi :)**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Dolor. Ese fue el primer sentimiento que fui capaz de distinguir.

Era una sensación horrible. Se sentía como si mis músculos se estuvieran doblando y retorciendo. Podría haber sido así. Y oí unos gritos. Unos chillidos potentes y agónicos. Me di cuenta de que provenían de mí. En ese caso no eran lo suficientemente agónicos. Nunca había sentido nada como esto.

Punto de Vista de Mason

El sonido de unos gritos llenó el ambiente. Entonces la respuesta me dio de lleno. Era Jay el que gritaba.

La compulsión cedió. Pareció que pasó lo mismo con todos. No había una sola persona en la habitación - a excepción de Tasha - que no quisiera a Jay. El crío era tan adorable.

Christian comenzó a luchar en su agarre. Rose y Dimitri dejaron de luchar. La multitud empezó a moverse. Yo dejé de ser incapaz de ayudar.

Me moví y quité a Tasha de encima de Christian.

- Deberías dejarme ir - dijo con calma.

- Suelta a Jay y lo haré - repliqué gélidamente.

Rose vino hacia nosotros y me quitó a Tasha. La tiró al suelo y usó sus rodillas para mantener sus brazos inmovilizados.

- Te sugiero que si no quieres que te estrangule aquí y ahora pares lo que sea que le estás haciendo a mi hijo.

Me estaba asustando, y eso que ni siquiera estaba hablando conmigo. El tono de su voz hizo que todos retrocedieran, excepto Jay, que no podía.

- Por qué Rosie, querida.

Eddie se estremeció, recordando la nariz rota que consiguió la última vez que la llamó Rosie.

- Sabes perfectamente lo que le estoy haciendo. Control del cuerpo. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando lo usé en ti? Solo que esta vez lo estoy utilizando para provocar dolor y si veo tu mano rodeando mi cuello… Bueno, tendría que retorcer los músculos de su corazón hasta que dejara de latir - dijo en una extremadamente dulce voz.

Como si intentara probar su punto los chillidos de dolor aumentaron de volumen y agonía.

Casi me abalancé sobre ella, y vi a Belikov hacer lo mismo…. Así como a otras tantas personas. La única cosa que nos detuvo fue el control del cuerpo. No podía mantener a Jay en un dolor tan intenso y hacer mucho con nosotros, así que simplemente nos mantuvo sobre nuestras rodillas.

Rose sonrío. Tenía un plan. Gracias a Dios, porque a mí no se me ocurría nada.

Punto de Vista de Rose

Imité la voz dulce como el azúcar que ella había usado.

- En ese caso, no puedo soñar con asfixiarte hasta que te vuelvas del mismo color morado que tus cicatrices.

Ella se rio de mí.

- ¿Intentando un golpe bajo eh, Rosie? Una pena que no me afecte.

- Oh, por supuesto que no. En realidad era un golpe alto. Ya sabes, como a la altura de la cabeza.

La agarré de su cabeza y la hice chocar contra el blanco suelo de mármol en un movimiento tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a hacerle nada a Jay. No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para matarla, solo la noqueó. No me apetecía ser arrestada.

Los sonoros chillidos se transformaron en quedos sollozos. Me levanté y fui hacia donde Jay se limpiaba las lágrimas, solo para ser reemplazadas al instante.

La corte podía esperar.

Cogí a Jay y me fui.


	17. Chapter 17

**Este es largo ^^**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

Rose acababa de irse y ahora todos me miraban como si yo supiera lo que había que hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa con el juicio? - me preguntó alguien.

- Que le den. Podemos arreglar todo esto más tarde. Mi hijo está herido y si pensáis que voy a estar por aquí en vez de comprobando si está bien estáis muy equivocados - dije yendo en la misma dirección por la que Rose se había marchado.

Punto de Vista de Rose

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Suspiré. Sabía que vendría. Abrí la puerta.

- Qué quieres cama- Dimitri - empecé a llamarle camarada como era mi costumbre.

Algo brilló en su mirada, pero había desaparecido antes de que pudiera averiguar qué era.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Dimitri.

- Está durmiendo. Creo que deberías irte - respondí.

Que hubiera sido forzado a irse no significa que no me había herido. Podría decir algo de que lo que después me arrepentiría si se quedaba mucho tiempo.

- ¿Roza?

Había dolor en el modo en el que susurró mi nombre. Era como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento. Siempre había sido así, pero en este momento deseaba poder esconderme.

- Dimitri, tardará unas cuantas horas en despertarse - no era capaz de decirle que se marchara.

- En ese caso, ¿podemos hablar? Creo que después de lo que ha pasado deberíamos - dijo mirando al suelo como si tuviese miedo de enfrentar mis ojos.

Suspiré.

- Está bien.

Le hice señas para que entrara. No pude evitarlo. Me empecé a reír cuando se sentó. Parecía tan encogido en la silla tratando de encajar sus piernas debajo de la mesa de café que debería haber movido más lejos de la silla.

- ¿Qué? - dijo confuso.

No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba riendo, y eso solo me hizo reír más fuerte.

- Deberías… verte… la cara - dije entre carcajadas.

Le miré y expresión de su cara era todavía más confusa.

- No creo que te entienda - dijo lentamente.

- Lo siento - jadeé tratando de calmarme.

El problema era que cada vez que conseguía controlar mi risa le miraba y empezaba a reír otra vez.

- Roza, ¿qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó claramente sintiendo que se estaba perdiendo algo.

Finalmente conseguí parar y me senté en el sofá. Moví la mea de café para que no estuviera tan encogido. Desistiendo, le dije que se sentara en el sofá conmigo porque verlo así lo único que haría sería darme otro ataque de risa.

Dándome una mirada rara se sentó cautelosamente como si esperara que algo explotara.

- ¿Ya es seguro hablar contigo seriamente o planeas estar riéndote otros diez minutos?

Arqueó la ceja. Hala, ¿diez minutos? Tenía que ser una broma.

- Sí, supongo. ¿De qué quieres hablar? - dije tratando de no sonrojarme. Seguro que parecía estúpida riéndome así.

- No lo sé. Han pasado tantas cosas… - dijo pensativo.

- Empecemos por Jay entonces. Estoy segura de que te mueres por saberlo todo sobre tu hijo. Pregunta.

La di una sonrisa tan amplia como pude.

Estaba intentando mantenerme alejada de la conversación sobre nosotros porque no sabía cómo me sentía al respecto. Estaba segura de que él sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Aun así me siguió. Él quería saber cosas sobre Jay, se le notaba en la mirada. No le culpaba; yo también querría saberlo todo sobre él si acabara de descubrir que es mi hijo.

- ¿Cómo es cuando no te odia?

Le di una pequeña sonrisa. Jay no le odiaba. Al menos, ya no. De hecho creo que ahora Dimitri le caía bien, aunque no había manera de que lo admitiera. Era muy terco. Como yo.

- Es como una mezcla de nosotros. Es muy dulce, pero también puede ser muy sarcástico o terco. Normalmente piensa las cosas más que yo, así que puedes tener todo el mérito cuando no sea arrestado por algo que hizo impulsivamente. También sabe cocinar y de eso te echo a ti la culpa, porque yo soy incapaz de cocinar. - Nunca había visto a Dimitri cocinar, pero cada vez que Christian o Jay no cocinaban teníamos que irnos porque yo había quemado algo -. Es el mejor en las clases de combate. Odia el country. Estoy feliz de que no sacó eso de ti. Es suficientemente horrible oír sobre vaqueros todo el rato. Se disfrazó de Woody el año pasado.

Paré ahí. Dimitri había estado escuchando todo esto como si no esperara verlo nunca por sí mismo.

- Podrías quedarte en la corte y conocerle mejor. Yo creo que le gustaría - susurré a Dimitri.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y a ti te parecería bien, Rose? - preguntó con seriedad.

Quería una respuesta y yo no sabía cómo darle una. Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Es tu hijo también, Dimitri - dije mirando al suelo.

No iba a aceptar esa respuesta. Le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Pero lo intenté. El por qué está más allá de mi conocimiento.

- Eso no es lo que he preguntado - dijo tratando de hacer que le mirara. No quería hacerlo. No podía hacerlo. De cualquier manera, no iba a mirarle -. ¿Roza? ¿A ti te parecería bien que me quedara? - me preguntó. Su acento me arropaba como una manta.

Finalmente le miré.

- No lo sé. - Paré y tomé una respiración profunda antes de decir la siguiente parte de mi respuesta -. Una parte de mí no para de recordarme que me hiciste daño cuando te fuiste, aunque no fuera tu elección. La otra parte de mí me suplica que te bese aquí y ahora.

La verdad salió de mis labios sin mi consentimiento. No tenía control sobre las palabras que escapaban de mi boca.

- ¿Y a qué parte estás escuchando? - me preguntó con sus ojos rogando que le quisiera aquí.

Hice todo lo que pude por no abrazarle y poner mis labios sobre los suyos en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Vais a liaros o algo? Porque es un poco grosero.

Me separé de Dimitri dándome cuenta entonces de lo cerca que nos habíamos puesto sin darnos cuenta de que nos estábamos acercando.

Ambos miramos a Jay, que nos observaba con curiosidad. Me levanté rápidamente del sofá y le abracé con fuerza.

- No puedo… respirar… - jadeó. Le solté enseguida.

- ¿Va, en serio, os ibais a besar o qué? - preguntó de nuevo.

Sentí el calor extenderse por mis mejillas y en un vistazo a Dimitri pude comprobar que él también se había sonrojado un poco.

- Si íbamos a hacerlo o no, no es de tu incumbencia - dije.

- Por supuesto que no - murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Dimitri soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - le preguntó Dimitri.

Jay le miró.

- Como si nunca me fuera a acostumbrar a tu altura. - Dijo Jay mirando hacia arriba. Ahora era mi turno reírme -. Y un poco entumecido y hambriento - añadió.

Fui a la cocina y cogí un paquete de hielo y una porción de pizza.

- Aquí lo tienes. Creo que ahora todos deberíamos ir a dormir. Dimitri, ¿tienes un sitio para pasar la noche?

Bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- En realidad no - murmuró.

- Tenemos una habitación libre que puedes usar - dije.

Después de llevar a Jay a dormir le enseñé a Dimitri su habitación.

- Gracias, Roza - me dijo.

- No hay problema - respondí tratando de evitar que la dulzura con la que dijo mi nombre en ruso me derritiera.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a irme en dirección a mi habitación.

- Oh, y ¿Rose? - me llamó cuando no había dado más que unos pocos pasos.

- ¿Sí? - dije girándome para mirarle.

Tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

- No consiguió su habilidad en la cocina de mí. Apenas puedo hacer una tostada - dijo antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Apreté los labios. Entonces tenía que haber sido de pasar tanto tiempo con Christian. Me encogí de hombros y me fui a mi habitación intentando no desear que Dimitri se fuera conmigo.

No creo que fuera a conseguir dormir mucho. Probablemente me quedaría despierta tratando de poner en orden mis sentimientos.

Un pensamiento en particular no paraba de repetirse en mi mente y era si nos hubiéramos besado si Ja no hubiese aparecido. Y si a mí me habría parecido bien.

Mientras me sentaba mirando al techo supe que sí.


	18. Chapter 18

**Se acabó la época de exámenes (al menos por ahora, en marzo volveremos a empezar XD) y voy a intentar actualizar a diario :) De momento os dejo con uno cortito. Con un poco de suerte, hoy pongo otro :D**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenence nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Salí de mi habitación a la mañana siguiente solo para encontrarme a Dimitri saliendo del baño con nada más que una toalla. Pude sentir el calor inundar mis mejillas mientras no podía evitar mirar su pecho musculoso.

- Me disculpo por no preguntarte si podía utilizar el baño, pero estabas durmiendo y Jay dijo que no importaba - su voz me hizo levantar la mirada a su cara -. ты в порядке ты смотрела на меня смешно.

- Eh, ¿qué? - dije inclinando mi cabeza confusa.

- Vi a Jay estudiando ruso así que asumí que tú te habías molestado en aprenderlo también - dijo sonriendo.

¿No se había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba puesta una toalla y estaba mojado? Estaba intentando matarme.

- No, no sé nada excepto las palabrotas - traté de sonreír.

- ¿Y a quién encontraste para que te enseñase esas? Tú estabas obsesionada con aprenderlas - se rio.

- Google hace maravillas. Puede enseñarme cosas como Stan nunca pudo - él estaba tratando de no reírse por mi insulto a un compañero guardián y fallando estrepitosamente.

- Eh, Dimitri, ¿tal vez querrías ponerte unos pantalones? - dije sonrojándome todavía más.

Él se sonrojó. Al parecer, acababa de notar su vestimenta.

- Creo que es una buena idea.

Sonrió y fue a la habitación que le había dejado usar. ¿Por qué diantres acababa de decir eso?

El olor llegó hasta mí. ¡Bacon! Corrí a la cocina. Christian y Jay estaban cocinando.

- ¿Alguna vez os he dicho que os quiero mucho? - les dije mirando al bacon.

- Todo el tiempo - murmuró Jay poco concentrado en lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

- Solo cuando estoy cocinando - dijo Christian sonriendo.

- Y eso me recuerda, ¿qué haces tú aquí´ cocinando? - le pregunté.

- Lissa me dijo que lo hiciera - dijo mientras Lissa entraba en la cocina.

- Pensé que después de lo de ayer todos podríamos comer algo rico juntos y ellos son los mejores cocineros que conozco - explicó sonriendo en el momento que Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Sydney, Mia, Jill y Dimitri entraban. Dimitri era el único que no entraba por la puerta que daba a la calle.

- ¿Cuesta mucho tocar a la puerta? - pregunté riendo.

- Por favor pequeña Dhampir, no es la primera vez que venimos. Nos hemos ido porque Christian necesitaba algunas cosas del supermercado - dijo Adrian levantando una bolsa de la compra y riendo mientras ponía su brazo libre alrededor de Sydney.

- Hathaway, ¿por qué te has puesto roja? - preguntaron Mason y Eddie sonriendo ampliamente.

Esto solo me hizo sonrojarme más. Por lo visto seguía colorada de ver a Dimitri en su anterior vestimenta.

- Porque estoy un poco preocupado por cómo vas a reaccionar cuando te diga lo estúpida que pareces - dijeron. Yo me enfoqué en los donuts que Jay acababa de sacar del horno.

- Avergüenza a mi madre más tarde. Quiero comer - dijo mientras él y Christian ponían la comida en la mesa.

**Nota: ты в порядке ты смотрела на меня смешно significa ¿estás bien? Me estás mirando con una cara graciosa.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Como dije, aquí está el segundo capítulo del día :)**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Estaba apretando los dientes mientras cocinaba. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Cada vez que me movía una punzada de dolor me atravesaba.

No se lo dije a nadie. Por supuesto que no. Después de todo yo era Jay Carmon Hathaway. No sería yo mismo si dijera algo ahora.

Todos acabábamos de sentarnos en la mesa cuando Brody entró.

- Siento llegar tarde - dijo sin aliento.

- Lissa, ¿cuánta gente invitaste a mi casa? - preguntó mamá.

Solté una pequeña carcajada aun cuando no lo encontraba tan gracioso.

- Él es el último. Pensé que a jay le gustaría que estuviera aquí - dijo la tía Lissa. Tenía razón. Me gustaba que hubiera venido.

- Lo siento señora Hathaway, pensé que sabías que venía - dijo Brody.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó papá.

Decidí que era el momento de unirme a la conversación.

- Dimitri, este es mi mejor amigo, Brody - dije tan calmado como pude.

En el momento en que hablé la preocupación se mostró en los ojos de mi padre. Quise darme con la cabeza contra la mesa. Debería haberme mantenido callado. Estaba claro que Dimitri sabría que me dolía con tan solo oírme hablar. Él parecía saber ese tipo de cosas siempre.

- Encantado de conocerte - dijo Dimitri volviendo a mirar a Brody.

Sentí confusión. ¿Me había equivocado y no lo había notado?

No, él lo sabía; así como también sabía que no quería que lo dijera enfrente de los demás. Así que sacaría el tema cuando no hubiese nadie delante. Ay, madre.

Tan pronto como terminamos de comer y Brody hubo ido, salí de casa para evitar una confrontación con mi padre.

Ay, ay, ay, ay. Eso era todo lo que pensaba mientras corría hacia el gimnasio. Monster de Skillet estaba sonando. Sonreí. Me encantaba esta canción.

Empecé a golpear uno de los maniquíes. Había oído en alguna parte que ejercitar los músculos cuando duelen ayudaba. Esperaba que sí.

Dimitri entró al gimnasio unos diez minutos después. ¿Realmente pensaba que no iba a venir? No, ya sabía que lo haría.

- ¿Sabes? A veces no es malo intentar pedir ayuda - dijo mientras se acercaba.

- Bien. Ayúdame a entrenar. Lucha conmigo - dije yendo a una de las colchonetas de entrenamiento.

Él se movió y adoptó una posición de lucha.

- No es muy maduro evitar el tema así - dijo cuando hice mi primer movimiento.

Numb de Linkin Park empezó a sonar. Suspiré y esquivé uno de sus golpes. Me encogí de hombros e intenté hacer otro movimiento, que también bloqueó. Los músculos empezaron a doler menos.

- Tengo siete años. Parece que siempre lo olvidáis - dije tratando de asestarle un golpe.

- Eso es porque casi nunca actúas como un niño de siete años.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, camarada? ¿Preferirías que fingiera ser un insolente, ruidoso o hiperactivo niño o yo mismo? - pregunté esquivando un puñetazo e intentando otro golpe que volvió a bloquear.

- ¿Ves? Comentarios como ese son el por qué todos olvidar lo joven que eres - dijo.

Me estaba cansando de nosotros bloqueando todos los movimientos del otro. No nos llevaba a ninguna parte.

- Escucha papá, me comporto como quiero.

Justo después de decirlo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de mi boca. Podría haber cubierto mi boca con la mano, pero en su lugar tomé ventaja de su momentáneo shock.

Conseguí asestarle un golpe.

- Yo gano - dije. Y me fui.


	20. Chapter 20

**Y aquí está el siguiente :D**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Salí del gimnasio y me encontré con mi madre apoyada contra un árbol. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando ahí a que yo saliera?

- Así que, ¿cuándo planeabas decirme que todavía te duele?

Nunca.

- Realmente no quiero hablar de ello ahora. - Por la mirada que me dio añadí - Mira, estoy bien, ¿vale?

Casi. Le di una mirada suplicante. Ella se limitó a levantar sus cejas mostrando que sabía que era una mentira. Solo iba a hacerme mal pero aun así levanté una sola ceja de esa manera que la molestaba tanto.

- Vamos, te vuelves a casa. Sé que todavía te duele - dijo.

Me preguntaba cuánto de esa decisión había sido influenciado porque sabía que había hecho lo de la ceja solo para molestarla y cuánto por preocupación. Así que se lo pregunté. Ella se volvió un poco roja. Tal vez realmente tenía siete años si podía preguntar algo que la podía enfadar tanto cuando solo estaba intentando adivinarlo.

- A casa. Ahora.

Bueno, ya estaba metido en problemas así que qué más daba ya un poco más.

- A lo mejor más tarde - dije echando a correr. Di unos tres pasos -. Ay - dije entre dientes después de que mi cara (y el resto de mi cuerpo) hicieran contacto con el suelo. La peor parte es que solo sucedió porque traté de escapar. Quizá debería ir a casa -. Está bien, iré a casa - ella esperó -. No me voy a levantar.

Eso cambió cuando me di cuenta de que había un hormiguero de hormigas rojas… ¡delante de mi cara! Me aparté con rapidez.

¿Qué era eso que sentía en mi brazo? ¡Una hormiga! Le di un manotazo, pero no antes de que me mordiera. Menuda suerte tenía esta semana.

Sin otra palabra me encaminé hacia casa. Necesitaba tumbarme. Nada malo podía ocurrir en la cama… o eso esperaba.

Punto de Vista de Dimitri

¿De verdad me había llamado papá… y luego me había pegado un puñetazo? Mi vida era confusa. Durante unos minutos estuve allí sentado. Entonces recordé que le había dicho a Rose que iría a por comida al supermercado.

Punto de Vista de Rose

- ¿Qué es esto? - exclamé mirando las cosas que Dimitri había traído del supermercado.

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende tu reacción? Tú me mandaste a por comida y eso he traído - dijo señalando los vegetales que había en la encimera.

- No, yo te mandé a por comida de personas. No comida de conejos. No tengo un conejo. No ha habido uno en esta casa en más de dos años - dije cruzando mis brazos tercamente. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Tenías un conejo? - preguntó incrédulo. Los animales odiaban a los Dhampirs -. ¿Por qué?

- Yo no lo tenía. Era de Jay. Por alguna razón los animales no le odian - dije lanzando dagas con la mirada a la "comida" de la encimera.

- ¿Y qué le pasó? - preguntó Dimitri.

_Flashback_

_- Jay, ¿qué haces fuera de las salas? - dije bloqueando a los fantasmas._

_Todavía no sabíamos si Jay podía ver a los fantasmas o no. Parecía que tenía la mayoría de los poderes de los shadow-kissed, pero para poder ver a los fantasmas había que matar algo primero. Yo no tenía prisa por que matara algo._

_- Solo estoy dejando que Avery vea los bosques._

_No sabíamos si el conejo era macho o hembra y ninguno quería comprobarlo, así que le pusimos un nombre que pudiera ser usado para ambos._

_- Jay, se marchara si haces eso - traté de advertirle._

_- No, no lo hará. - Hubo una pausa y después habló con una voz más triste -. No importa._

_Fin del Flashback_

- Nada en especial - me encogí de hombros -. Ahora voy a ir al supermercado a comprar algo de comida de verdad. Como patatas fritas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueeeno pues mil siglos después aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. ¡Echadle la culpa a los explotadores de los profes! Ellos son los que me pusieron siete exámenes en una semana... :( Pero bueno, creo que este par de semanas seré capaz de actualizar muuucho más esta traducción y mis otras historias ^^ Y bueno, no me enrollo más. ¡Que os guste!**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 ^^**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Ya sabía que iba a pasar, pero aun así fruncí el ceño mirando al enorme edificio. Ni siquiera era la que estaba en problemas y el lugar me pareció intimidante. Jay tiró de la maga de mi camisa intentando conseguir que le prestara atención. Le miré cuando empezó a hablar.

- Mamá, sabes que tenemos que entrar ahí, ¿verdad? - dijo mirándome completamente serio.

- Desgraciadamente sí. ¿Por qué si no estaríamos aquí?

Suspiré. Me agarró de la mano intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Suspiré otra vez. Se suponía que eso lo tendría que hacer yo. Nuestra relación, de buena forma - la mayor parte del tiempo - era un lío. Muchos roles estaban invertidos.

Íbamos a terminar el juicio de Tasha. El edificio del tribunal era con el que tenía el problema. ¿Y si da dejaban irse? ¿Y si intenta algo más? No podía aguantar ver a Jay así otra vez.

- Mamá, todo va a estar bien - dijo Jay, entrando en el edificio. ¿Qué opciones tenía realmente?

Cuando entramos mis ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos azul hielo. Tenía una mirada psicótica - en verdad, ¿cuándo no la tenía? - mientras empezaba a hacer rimas sobre mí.

- Rosie está aquí para ver mi juicio

Rosie está aquí para acabar conmigo

¿De verdad puede hacerlo?

Yo no lo creo.

Hice una mueca. Se le había ido la pinza del todo. Y era muy molesto. Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que había hecho le hubiera tenido lástima.

- Ah, Jay, veo que sobreviviste. Me preguntaba si la contusión que me hizo tu madre afectaría a eso. Viéndote aquí me parece que me preocupaba por nada - dijo sonriéndole con locura a Jay.

Si Dimitri no hubiera aparecido de Dios sabe dónde y no me hubiera agarrado Tasha podría estar muerta. Desgraciadamente, Dimitri salió de Dios sabe dónde y Tasha vivió. Le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo y me sonrió. Ella tramaba algo.

- Roza, eso es lo que quiere - susurró Dimitri en mi oído provocando que escalofríos bajaran por mi espina dorsal.

Sabía que ella buscaba algún tipo de reacción en mí. Es por eso que me mataba estar dándosela tan fácilmente, pero me lo ponía muy difícil para no hacerlo.

Cuando Dimitri me soltó, encaré a mi hijo.

- ¡Jay! - exclamé. Inclinó la cabeza en un mudo interrogante para preguntarme qué pasaba -. ¡No enciendas el iPod en el tribunal! - me paré -. Además, ¿qué estás escuchando?

- Pull Me Under de Three Days Grace.

Cuando nos sentamos le quite uno de los auriculares y me lo puse. Me encantaba esta canción. Parecía que quería protestar porque le hubiera quitado el auricular, pero decidió quedarse callado.

- Parece que estabais empezando a discutir algo - dijo Dimitri sentándose a mi otro lado. Sonaba bastante divertido con la situación -. Vuestras cabezas estaban inclinadas como ahora, a pesar de que solo se trata de compartir un iPod - dijo sacando el suyo propio.

- ¡Hala camarada! ¡Tienes un iPod! - exclamé cogiéndoselo y mirando la lista de canciones -. Ugh, pero sigues escuchando música mierdosa.

Aun así no parecía el tipo de persona que tendría un iPod, era increíble. Era el tipo de noticias que pondrían en Noticias Fox. Bueno, no tan exagerado pero casi.

- Qué va - dijo abatido. Yo me reí.

Jay cogió el iPod.

- Sí, es mierdosa - dijo poniendo cara de disgusto y devolviéndole el aparato a Dimitri, quien casi no lo atrapó porque el lanzamiento de Jay iba desviado por la falta de atención.

- El castigo de Natasha Ozera ha sido decidido.

Una profunda y potente voz habló, silenciando todas las conversaciones.

- Entonces, ¿qué hace toda esta gente aquí? ¿Es la humillación pública parte de mi castigo? - dijo Tasha sonando molesta y falsa al mismo tiempo.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que no podía callarse.

El hombre que había hablado antes - del cual no recordaba el nombre, solo sabía que era de la realeza - la ignoró.

- Pasará el resto de su vida en la prisión de Tarasov. Recibirá entre ocho y nueve horas de luz solar cada día.

Hubo una prolongada pausa antes de que los alaridos empezaran.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No me podéis hacer esto! ¡Pienso mataros a todos y devolveros a la vida para mataros otra vez! - gritó Tasha mientras era arrastrada fuera de la sala.

Miró fijamente a Jay mientras hablaba. ¿Cuál era su problema?

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

- Caso cerrado - dijo finalmente el juez dando un golpe con su martillo.

Punto de Vista de Jay

¿Eso era todo? No podía ser. Había sucedido muy fácilmente. Había algo que se nos escapaba. Algo en sus ojos cuando me había estado hablando. Ella había sabido que yo estaba vivo y parecía feliz por ello. Como si pensara que pronto desearía estar muerto.

Yo estaba paranoico.

- ¿Mamá, Dimitri? - ambos me miraron -. ¿Así fue cuando estuvisteis en el juicio de Victor Dashkov? Porque esto parecía simple locura.

Los dos se tensaron ante la mención del viejo loco.

- Bueno, eh, no, pero había un montón de cosas en ese juicio que no podían ser dichas. Estuvo lleno de secretos y política - dijo papá asegurándose de no contarme cuáles eran esos secretos.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- No quieres saberlo - dijo mamá.

Empecé a protestar, pero me cortó.

Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en casa lo oí. La voz de Tasha. En mi cabeza.

- Bienvenido a la vida de un compañero de vínculo, niño. Pregúntale a tu madre, ella sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre el tema.

Mis ojos se abrieron en asombro. Estaba mareado. Iba a desmayarme. No podía estar ocurriendo.

- Jay, ¿qué ocurre? - pude oír a mamá y papá diciendo en la distancia.

Debería estar muerto. Desearía estar muerto. No podía ser… No. Esto estaba mal. No podía estar pasando. El mundo no me podía odiar tanto. No era una mala persona. No me lo merecía.

- Estoy vinculado a Tasha Ozera - jadeé y el mundo se volvió negro.

Me desperté quien sabe cuánto más tarde y oí a alguien discutiendo. No sabían que estaba despierto. Mejor que me mantuviera así si quería saber lo que ocurría sin que lo endulzaran para que no fuera muy fuerte para mí.

- Rose, Lissa y tú perdisteis el vínculo, ¿no?

Ese era papá.

- Rose casi murió para que eso sucediera, Dimitri - dijo la tía Lissa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? - preguntó Eddie.

- Tenemos que matar a Tasha o ella matará a Jay. Eso después de destruir todo lo que le importa.

Esa era mamá. Oh buen Dios, planeaban un asesinato.

Justo entonces la negrura me tragó de nuevo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Sé que he tardado (otra vez) pero me sucedieron varias cosas y no estaba de ánimo para escribir (o para traducir en este caso, pero mis historias están sin actualizar. Me tendré que poner a ello XD). Y ahora que he superado mis paranoias emocionales espero poder dediacrme a esto más regularmente! XD **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Jay (varias horas después)

- ¡No podéis matarla! - exclamé. ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando?

- ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó el tío Christian confundido.

Era su tía y estaba de acuerdo. Algo marchaba mal.

- Ella está en la prisión que es posiblemente la de más alta seguridad del planeta - dije.

Ni siquiera la tía Lissa parecía tener un problema con ello.

- Lo que quiero saber es, ¿cuándo murió Jay?

Ese fue Mason. ¡Finalmente alguien haciendo la pregunta correcta!

- Eso. Estoy seguro de no recordar haber muerto. ¡Creo que eso es algo que recordaría! - dije agitando los brazos.

- bueno, a mí me tomó bastante tiempo darme cuenta de que había muerto - dijo mamá.

- Vale, puede que él no tenga que recordar que murió, pero quiero saber cuándo sucedió. ¡Estábamos todos allí! - dijo Mason.

Traté de retroceder en mi mente a los puntos en los que podría haber muerto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el dolor. Agonizante y cegador dolor. Eso no era muy útil en ese momento. Aunque sin duda era algo en que pensar al trazar esta última venganza. Por ahora eso podía esperar.

- Bueno, todos nos centramos en Tasha. Tratando de proteger a Jay pudimos habernos perdido el momento en que murió - dijo Lissa mirándome con arrepentimiento y culpa.

¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Ella no podría haberlo visto venir. Ninguno hubiera podido; a menos que Lissa o Adrian desarrollaran una nueva habilidad del espíritu para ver el futuro, y no creía que eso fuera a pasar.

Dimitri soltó una palabrota cuando dijo eso.

- ¡Dimitri! - dijo Rose mirándole.

- Mamá, no puedes decir palabrotas a mi alrededor y luego enfadarte con alguien cuando hace lo mismo. No es justo - dije con indiferencia -. Pero aún creo que no deberíais matarla - dije cruzando los brazos.

Bueno, ¿cómo de bien podía funcionar eso? Un niño de siete años contra Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, Jill, Mason, Eddie, Christian, Mia y… no, espera, eso es todo. Pero seguía sin tener ninguna oportunidad.

- Bueno, no todos vamos. Alguien se tiene que quedar y vigilarte - dijo Adrian.

Rose suspiró sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Fui hacia él, me subí en una silla y e miré directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quedarse y vigilarme? - pregunté en apenas un susurro. Luego continué más fuerte -. No esperes que me vaya a quedar aquí sentado mientras vosotros os vais a alguna aventura a matar a la persona que está arruinando mi vida. Y el hecho de que está arruinando _mi _vida debería ser razón suficiente para que yo también vaya.

Mi voz había aumentado en volumen con cada palabra.

- Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que esperamos. Tienes siete años, Jay.

Esa fue mi madre. Me di la vuelta - casi cayendo de la silla que estaba utilizando para nivelarme - y la encaré.

- ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu excusa? Vosotros no actuáis como si tuviera siete años. ¡Solo traéis el tema a colación cuando ayuda a vuestros argumentos en mi contra! - me estaba poniendo realmente molesto ahora.

No actuaba como si tuviera siete, ¿por qué debería ser tratado como tal?

- Jay, ni siquiera querías que la mataran, ¿por qué quieres ir? - preguntó Jill hablando por primera vez.

Suspiré.

- No, no quiero que eso ocurra, pero si lo hace quiero estar allí - entonces un pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza -. ¿Alguien sabe de algún shadow-kissed cuyo usuario de espíritu muriera? - Parecieron sorprendidos por mi cambio de tema, pero todos sacudieron la cabeza -. ¿Entonces qué le pasa al shadow-kissed?

Parecieron considerarlo.

- Probablemente nada, pero si algo sucediera no podría ser tan malo ni de cerca como estar vinculado a Tasha - dijo Eddie.

Dimitri asintió conforme.

- Especialmente porque Tasha empezará a mandarte oscuridad para volverte loco - dijo Dimitri.

Así que su decisión estaba tomada, y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer para cambiarla. Nada excepto colarme en el viaje. ¿Por qué era mi vida tan complicada?


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí está el siguiente :) Veré si puedo traducir otro hoy ^^ (Depende de como de largo sea) **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Jay

¿Parecía yo tan raro como pensé que lo hacía? Probablemente no. No era tan extraño que un niño de siete años fuera por ahí jugando a ser un ninja. Estaba yendo por la Corte buscando alguna manera de colarme en el viaje.

Habían decidido que Jill se quedaría a vigilarme mientras estaban fuera. Y eso fue porque necesitaban a todos los demás. Lissa y Adrian poseían los poderes del espíritu, que les podían ayudar a entrar. Sydney podía obtener buena información. Y todos los demás sabían más sobre pelea que Jill. Así que ella se había quedado de niñera.

Yo estaba aprendiendo todo lo que pude. Después de la última reunión no debatían nada conmigo alrededor. Tampoco pensaba que fueran a hacerlo. Sabían que trataría de colarme, lo cual era lo que yo haría. Así que fingí ser un ninja y seguí a varios de ellos vestido completamente de negro y escondiéndome detrás de diversos objetos para no ser descubierto. Al menos, no por las personas a las que estaba siguiendo. Obtuve varias miradas raras de otras personas. Me gané un comentario especialmente grosero de una de las personas que usé para esconderme. Aparentemente a ella no le gustaban los niños.

- ¿Y qué piensas que estás haciendo exactamente? - preguntó Stan.

Ese hombre era un anciano. Había sido un profesor de mi madre. Y por lo que había oído no le enseñó por las buenas. Yo no le caía bien tampoco.

- ¿Hacer de ninja? - Sonó como una pregunta -. No de esos donde tratas de golpear a las personas, sino del tipo en el que tratas de actuar como un auténtico ninja - dije poniendo mi mejor voz de sabelotodo; esa que le molestaba tanto.

Mierda, Lissa y mamá se estaban yendo, tenía que moverme.

- Bueno, adiós. Ten un mal día - dije con falsa alegría.

Me fui bastante rápido.

- ¿Realmente piensas que va a tratar de venir? - esa era Lissa.

- Lissa, es Jay de quien estamos hablando. El niño tiene mis habilidades de planificación malvada y las habilidades de disimulo de Dimitri. - Tuve que tapar mi boca para no reírme. Había olvidado mis habilidades increíbles de Jay. Las que hacían posible que escuchara esta conversación sin que se dieran cuenta. ¿O eso contaba en las habilidades para disimular? Diría que las dos. O las tres, porque estaba usando todo esto para mi plan. Oh, bueno, lo que fuera -. Vamos a tener que revisar todas las maletas antes de entrar en el coche. Las maletas de Adrian son tan grandes que Jay cabría en ellas. - Había tenido en cuenta esa opción, pero decidí que sería fácilmente descubierto. Especialmente en el control de seguridad del aeropuerto. Simplemente no iba a funcionar. Afortunadamente era lo suficientemente mayor para montar en un avión por mi cuenta.

¿Mis grandes problemas? Bueno, mis dos grandes problemas. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ese lugar. Cuando hubiera solucionado ese pequeño detalle tenía que encontrar un avión que me llevara a donde fuera que estuviese la prisión. Sí, nada de lo que preocuparse.

- Supongo, pero ¿qué día nos vamos?

Ese dato me ayudaría mucho.

- En un par de días.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No me estaban dejando tiempo para planear nada!

- ¿Por qué tan pronto? - preguntó Lissa.

- Porque Jay, sé que te gusta pensar tus planes, como a tu padre - dijo mamá mirando directamente en mi dirección.

¡¿Cómo?! Me marché corriendo.

Sabía que eso significaba que no se irían en dos días. Se irían esa noche cuando se supone que yo estaba durmiendo. Se ve que tendría que pensar en algo rápido.


	24. Chapter 24

**Y no me ha llevado más de media hora traducir el siguiente! ^^ Es que era muy corto XD En fin, disfrutadlo, que esto de actualizar tanto no creo que dure! :) **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Rose

Dimitri y yo estábamos tratando de hacer planes para el viaje. Y cómo dejar a Jay fuera de él.

- No se va a rendir - dije.

- Tal vez no, pero tenemos que descubrir cómo mantenerle fuera de esto, tanto si se rinde como si no. Cuando ya nos hayamos ido no habrá mucho que pueda hacer.

- Dimitri, comprendo que no le conoces desde hace tanto pero, ¿de verdad? ¿En serio piensas que se va a rendir solo porque ya nos hayamos ido?

Negó con la cabeza.

Entonces nos quedamos en silencio. Nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué estaba a punto de pasar? ¿Nos íbamos a besar o íbamos a empezar a gritar? Sinceramente, esperaba que no fuera la última. Se inclinó un poco. Todavía me miraba a los ojos, pidiéndome permiso silenciosamente. Esperé que mis ojos le dijeran que sí. Aparentemente sí lo hicieron porque nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez en ocho años. Fue. Increíble.

- Esto es realmente asqueroso. - Jay. Esto tenía que pasar. Nos separamos y le miramos apoyarse en el marco de la puerta -. No, en serio que lo es. He estado aquí parado durante diez minutos mientras vosotros os liabais.

Claro, como que era una cosa que un niño de siete años debería ver; qué padres tan geniales éramos.

- Eh, Jay, es hora de irse a la cama - dije. Mi voz sonaba tensa.

Frunció el ceño y alzó una ceja.

- Son solo las tres de la tarde - dijo mirándome como si estuviera loca.

- Bueno, el ninja se gana ir a su habitación por espiar a su madre - dije firmemente. Dimitri se rio entre dientes.

- ¡Menuda ****!

Le miré asombrada.

- Jay, vigila lo que dices. - Tanto Dimitri como él alzaron una ceja al oírme decir eso -. Y ahora, a tu habitación.

Señalé a su cuarto. Se fue murmurando algo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bueeeno pues aquí está el siguiente. Me ha costado mucho tiempo traducirlo teniendo en cuenta que estoy de vacaciones... Y lo del doble fondo del maletero fue difícil de pillar XD Espero haberlo puesto más o menos comprensible :P **

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :D**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Era un ninja genial. Había estado ahí durante veinte minutos y no me habían notado, aunque les dije que había estado allí por diez minutos. Tampoco se dio cuenta Brody cuando salí por la ventana y quité el cerrojo de su puerta. Creo que tengo un problema. Estaba empezando a sentirme como si realmente fuera un ninja. Oh bueno, podría pensar en eso más tarde.

- ¡Ay, tío! - exclamó Brody. Se había puesto muy pálido y si fuera posible yo creo que también habría tenido un ataque al corazón -. ¿Por qué no te limitaste a llamar a la puerta? - Paró de hablar con una mirada de confusión en su rostro -. ¿Y cuándo eché yo el cerrojo? - murmuró mirándolo extrañado.

- No sé cuándo echaste el cerrojo porque no te acecho. Y no llamé a la puerta porque quitar el cerrojo y ver la cara que has puesto era más divertido - dije con una sonrisa. Luego la reemplacé por una expresión seria -. Necesito tu ayuda - dije.

Sabía cómo colarme en el viaje, pero le necesitaba.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó imitando mi expresión. No estaba seguro de si estaba serio de verdad o solo me imitaba.

- ¿Puedes ser yo por una noche?

- ¡¿Qué?! Jay, no nos parecemos. En nada - dijo mirándome como si estuviera loco.

Era verdad. Con sus ojos verde azulados y su cabello rubio no se parecía nada a mí. Pero eso daba igual. No tenía que parecerse a mí para lo que lo necesitaba. Bien podría haber sido una chica. Bueno, una chica no, pero…

Esperaba que mi mejor amigo tuviera un poco más de fe en mis habilidades para maquinar planes. Es decir, probablemente podría entrar en la Casa Blanca si quisiera. Bueno, supongo que ya lo hice más o menos. Fue en aquella excursión el año anterior. No entré en realidad, pero cuando el tour se puso aburrido me las arreglé para entrar en las áreas restringidas sin ser pillado. Sí, definitivamente tenía habilidades de ninja loco.

- No tienes que parecerte. Solo tienes que dormir en mi habitación esa noche y podrías usar un tinte para cabello de ese que se va cuando lo lavas con champú. Y resulta que yo tengo un poco sobrante de una cosa del año pasado. Es casi mi tono de castaño. Y por la mañana ya dará igual. Ya estaré donde voy a ir.

Él pareció considerarlo.

- ¿Y adónde vas? - preguntó un poco desanimado porque no le había dicho que me iba antes.

- No tengo ni idea. Voy a la prisión en la que han metido a Tasha, pero no sé dónde está. Me estoy colando en el viaje de mi madre y sus amigos - dije. Era totalmente cierto. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba ese lugar. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, añadí - Tasha me ha vinculado a ella.

Apretó los puños porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Ella me había matado.

- Vale, te ayudaré.

Hablamos sobre cómo lo haríamos unos minutos más y después me fui antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que me había ido. Estaba saliendo por la puerta cuando me llamó.

- Jay, ¿qué hiciste con el tinte el año pasado?

Es verdad, él había estado de vacaciones.

Sonreí.

- Asusté mucho al tío Adrian. Ya sabes cómo es él con su pelo.

Él tenía el pelo castaño, pero más claro que el tinte.

- Buenas noches, Jay - dijo mamá antes de cerrar la puerta.

Estaba leyendo una de mis novelas del Oeste. La puerta se abrió otra vez con un gran estruendo.

- Estoy todavía leyendo, mamá - dije sin levantar la mirada. Obviamente pensó que era lo suficientemente tonto como para irme nada más cerrara la puerta -. ¿Por qué estás tan paranoica? No os vais hasta dentro de dos días y yo sigo sin un plan - dije en una voz completamente neutral mientras continuaba con mi lectura.

- Sí. Y me alegro de que no tengas nada planeado todavía. Nos lo pone más fácil a todos. Jay, realmente no deberías estar allí. Podría ser peligroso.

- Es para lo que vivo - dije manteniendo el mismo tono de voz y pasando de página.

Sí, lo sé - dijo sonriendo y besándome en la frente.

Se fue. Alrededor de una hora después oí la puerta principal abrirse. En un momento ya había cogido mi mochila, estaba fuera de la ventana y corriendo. A ella le llevaría más tiempo que a mí porque tenía que reunirse con todos. Mientras corría cogí una pequeña piedrecita. Cuando pasé por casa de Brody la tiré a su ventana. Esa era la señal que habíamos acordado para que se fuera a fingir que era yo. Original, ¿verdad? Bueno, no tenía tiempo para ser original pero al menos no estaba haciendo sonidos extraños imitando a un pájaro. Él dio un golpecito en su ventana haciéndome saber que me había oído.

Empecé a correr más rápido. Llegué a nuestro coche. Mamá quería un deportivo, pero la habían convencido de que eran muchos y tenían que llevar una furgoneta. En el maletero aun así tuve que hacer algunos ajustes. Había usado un aparato para hacer un hueco cerca de la base del maletero de forma que yo cupiera de manera confortable, como un doble fondo. Yo solía crearme ese tipo de espacios por toda la Corte cuando no quería ser encontrado. Era bueno creándolos. Estaba alegre de haber hecho este aquí. Rápidamente me metí en mi espacio y puse el suelo falso encima.

No creo que hubiera ningún problema en llegar allí.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bueno pues este es el capi más cortito que he traducido hasta ahora :) Pero es siguiente es el más largo hasta ahora también así que lo compensa... tardaré un poquito en traducirlo :) Pues eso que disfrutéis de este corto capítulo**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :)**

Punto de Vista de Jay

Tan estrecho. No había espacio. ¿Por qué no me haría un escondite más amplio?

- ¿Cómo creéis que le va a Jay? - oí preguntar a la tía Lissa.

Oh, estoy mal ¿y tú?, quise responder.

- Mal - respondió Adrian.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - preguntó Mia.

- No sé. Tal vez porque su habitación es un poco _pequeña _y _estrecha _- dijo.

Qué… ¿Cómo lo supo? Ah es verdad, puede ver auras. Sabía que estaba ahí detrás todo el tiempo. Bueno, al menos podría haberme dado un aperitivo. Tenía mucha hambre. Lissa obviamente no lo sabía porque nunca fue tan buena en ello como él. Pero en serio, ¿tenía que poner tanto énfasis en esas dos palabras?

- No es tan pequeña - dijo mamá defendiendo nuestra casa.

Supongo que era pequeña para lo que Adrian estaba acostumbrado. Pero me gustaba mi habitación. Fruncí el ceño un poco. Entonces recordé cómo de apretado era este lugar y fruncí más el ceño. No tendría que haberme dejado el iPod en casa. No espera, estaba roto. Estúpido Stan. Te pilla una vez escuchando Avenge Seven Fold en vez de a él y le da con un martillo a tu iPod. Adrian había prometido conseguirme uno nuevo cuando volvieran. Si salíamos vivos de este asalto a prisión se lo recordaría.

- Bueno, ya estamos en el aeropuerto. Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir nuestros tickets y nos vamos a Alaska.

Oír eso hizo mi día un poco más fácil, pensé.


	27. Chapter 27

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo sientoooooo :( Sé que iba a intentar traducir y escribir más rápido pero es que no sé como se me ha ido pasando el tiempo y tenía todos los capítulos con un párrafo como mucho y el trabajo de sociales sin empezar! Así que ya aviso que ahora mismo hasta la semana del 15 de junio más o menos haré lo que pueda pero no prometo nada... Por ahora disfrutar de este capítulo, que me ha costado lo suyo traducir, era larguísimo! :D Pues eso que os gusteee! ^^**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 :) Yo solo traduzco ~ **

Punto de Vista de Jay

Vale, así que se habían ido y yo tenía que ir detrás de ellos. No podía simplemente salir del maletero. Eso hubiera hecho el día de los guardias de seguridad bastante interesante.

En vez de eso me quedé en el asiento de atrás y esperé hasta que estuvieron donde ya no podían oírme. Entonces salí de allí y grité.

- ¡Chicos, esperadme!

Eso quedaría bien en las grabaciones de seguridad. Hice una mezcla entre trotar y correr para que pareciera que intentaba alcanzarles, pero que no podía. Se sentía tan bien moverse así después de haber estado encerrado en un espacio tan pequeño.

Conseguí entrar al aeropuerto, pero me detuvo un guardia.

- Hola hombrecito, ¿dónde están tus papás? - paré y alcé una ceja. ¿Hombrecito? Tiene que ser una broma.

- Mi nombre es Jay y no soy ningún hombrecito - dije mirándole a los ojos. Seguramente no ayudaba el hecho de que tenía que alzar la cabeza para ello.

Quería añadir que podría patear su culo a la semana que viene sin una gota de sudor, pero me refrené. Probablemente se reiría pensando que era adorable, sin saber con quién estaba hablando. La ignorancia de los humanos.

- Bueno Jay, ¿dónde están tus papás?

- Simplemente le miré mientras contestaba. Me estaba arruinando el plan.

- Tengo siete años. Soy perfectamente capaz de montar en un avión sin mi padre o mi madre - dije sin parar de mirarle.

- Bueno, estoy seguro de que eres capaz, pero tus padres tienen que firmar unos documentos para que puedas hacer eso - dijo como si fuera un parvulito. Qué denigrante.

- Soy completamente consciente de es- espera ¿qué? - mi mirada se tambaleó un poquito.

Pensé que lo más que necesitaría sería una nota de mi madre. Había falsificado una y todo.

En ese momento Adrian vino hacia nosotros.

- Jay he sido informado ahora mismo, mientras cogía tu ticket, de que tenía que firmar para que los de seguridad te dejaran volar solo - dijo mostrándole su sonrisa más encantadora al guarda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿Tú eres su padre? - preguntó el guarda mirándonos a Adrian y a mí.

Bueno, aparte de que ambos teníamos el pelo castaño - ni siquiera el mismo tono - no nos parecíamos en nada.

- Papá, dijiste que podría pasar - dije haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Este es tu padre? - me preguntó el guarda.

- Bueno, hay una razón por la cual le llamé papá - señalé.

De repente, estaba muy feliz de tener a Adrian de mi parte. Especialmente con su habilidad con la compulsión, que nos vino bien. Usó su compulsión y dijo que era Dimitri, así podría recogerme sin levantar sospechas. Así que a causa de la compulsión 'Dimitri' me registró y Adrian me recogería.

- Vale, así que vamos a estar en Delta, y tú vas en U. S. Air. Este es tu ticket. Sé consciente de que no hay vuelos que te lleven directamente a Alaska, así que vas a tener que parar en Seattle y ellos solo tienen un vuelo hoy, así que vas a tener que utilizar esas habilidades ninja tuyas porque los niños solos van al avión primero. Además trata de ser bueno con la azafata que va a cuidar de ti. Nos vemos en Alaska, Jay.

Y corrió a reunirse con los demás. En ese instante una azafata rubia y alta vino hacia donde estaba.

- Tú debes de ser Jay. - Aquel guarda debió de haberle dicho que no me gustaba que me llamaran hombrecito -. Mi nombre es Vikki y me voy a ocupar de ti en tu vuelo a Seattle, y luego tendrás a otra azafata cuidando de ti en el camino a Alaska.

Sonrío y yo le di una sonrisa de completa inocencia que, si ella me hubiera conocido, habría estado inmediatamente pensando en qué lío me había metido. Aun así, juzgando por la expresión de su cara, ella pensaba que era la cosa más mona del mundo. Bien, porque eso era lo que pretendía. Me tomó de la mano y me condujo por seguridad. Quería gritar que sabía caminar solo, pero no lo hice.

Finalmente, estaba en el avión. Era una compañía de vuelo cuyo avión salía más o menos media hora más tarde que el que habían cogido mamá y los demás.

Saqué mi DVD portátil. Ahora estaba tratando de decidir entre ver Mentes Criminales, Casos Ocultos, Aviso de Desalojamiento o Sin Dejar Rastro. Me puse con Mentes Criminales.

- Eh, Jay, ¿estás seguro de que deberías ver estar cosas? - preguntó Vikki cuando vio a Morgan disparando a alguien.

- Bueno, este es uno de mis episodios favoritos. Pensé en traerme una de las pelis de Saw, pero luego pensé que podría asustar a algunos de los niños del avión - dije mirándola con una cara inexpresiva, tratando de descifrar lo que había querido decir. ¿Por qué no debería ver esto? Lo había estado viendo durante mucho tiempo.

La mirada en su cara no tenía precio. Era una mezcla entre horror y sorpresa. Parecía que estaba tratando de decidir si debía decir algo más o no. Era uno de esos momentos en los que desearías tener una cámara.

Bueno, mientras lo pensaba, me volví hacia la pantalla. La pantalla estaba enfocando a Read. Él era mi favorito. Al principio me reía de él y decía que parecía más como si debiera estar en un taller de cerámica que en el FBI, peor se había abierto paso en mí.

El vuelo pasó rápido aunque algunas personas se me habían acercado y se habían puesto a verlo conmigo. ¿Es que estas personas no tenían una vida propia que no incluyera rodear a un niño de siete años y ver Mentes Criminales?

Bajé del avión después de un rato. Ahí es cuando todo se puso difícil… Más difícil.

Tenía que esperar por ahí durante un rato, porque nuestro vuelo no era hasta una hora después. Este era el que tendría que compartir con mamá y los demás. Tenía una nueva azafata. Realmente tenía que parecer un niño inocente con esta. Era la mejor manera de esconderme de mi madre, ¡quien vi yendo hacia donde estaba!

- ¿Señorita? - dije mirándola con grandes ojos marrones -. Tengo mucha hambre. ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a esa tienda de ahí? Me da miedo ir solo.

Eso debería funcionar. Tal vez odiaba actuar - y lo odiaba de verdad - pero me ayudaba con los desconocidos.

- Por supuesto, cielo. Vamos - dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano. Y lo más importante, sacándome del campo de visión de mi madre. Yo era bueno.

- Gracias - dije usando la misma sonrisa inocente que había utilizado en la azafata anterior.

Adrian y Lissa tenían la compulsión. Yo tenía el encanto de un niño de siete años, que era casi igual de bueno. También era muy engañoso. Tuve que reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras esperaba por el avión también conseguí una gorra. No serviría para mucho excepto para salvarme de ser notado por el escaneo de los guardianes, ya que ellos buscaban peligros potenciales y no a mí.

Por supuesto, como Adrian dijo, los niños que iban solos subían primero al avión, así que tan pronto como subimos pedí ir al baño. Por supuesto, me dejó y me acurruqué allí hasta que todo el mundo estuvo a bordo y volví a mi sitio sin ser notado. Bueno, esta ver no podía ver Mentes Criminales. Saqué mi DSi y busqué algo a lo que un niño de siete años jugaría. Tenía un juego de carreras. No recibí ninguna mirada extrañada así que supuse que había acertado. Le pillé el truco muy rápido; ya me había pasado este juego diez veces por lo menos. Afortunadamente, este vuelo era más corto, así que no tuve que estar con ello mucho tiempo.

- ¡Oh, ahí está mi tío! - dije señalándole y fingiendo estar muy emocionado, para beneficio de la azafata. Ser el tipo de niño de siete años que pensaban que tenía que ser aquí tomaba mucha energía -. ¡Tío Adrian! - parecía levemente sorprendido por mi actuación, pero me sacó de aquella parte del aeropuerto. Estábamos yendo hacia las tiendas donde supuse que íbamos a conseguir un mapa de la zona.

Ahora era el momento de encontrarse con los demás, porque no veía un taxi por ninguna parte y necesitaba que alguien me llevara. Adrian fue antes que yo. Iba a intentar pasar por esto sin meterle en problemas. No creía que fuera posible, pero había que intentarlo, ¿no?

Caminé por detrás de ellos y no se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí.

- Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal el vuelo? El mío fue bastante malo - dije.

Todos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos. Adrian fingió estarlo también.

'Jay, ¿qué haces aquí?' '¿Cómo viniste?' '¿Cómo conseguiste el billete?' '¿Pero qué-?' '¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que viniste?' Todo esto fue dicho por diferentes personas al mismo tiempo.

- Qué, ¿ningún 'hola, qué tal'? ¿Y de verdad pensabais que no iba a venir? Estoy un poco ofendido de que no creyerais en mis habilidades - dije llevándome la mano al corazón como si hubiera sido herido. Puse una cara seria -. Aun así, fingir que actuaba como un niño de siete años fue horrible. Me gané miradas raras cuando me puse a ver Mentes Criminales, y la inocencia está sobrevalorada - sonreí.

- ¿Cómo llégate hasta aquí? - dijo mamá entre dientes.

- Oh, ¿no te lo dije? He desarrollado habilidades para compeler - dije sarcásticamente. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a decirle cómo había llega- ¡ayayayay!

Y de repente me estaba cayendo, como si eso ayudara al dolor. Gracias a Dios, Dimitri me agarró.

- Tiene que haber sido Tasha. Le está haciendo daño a través del vínculo de alguna manera - dijo una voz que sonaba distante y se parecía a la de Lissa.

Y tan pronto como el dolor vino se fue, y me encontré bien de nuevo.

Me levanté y miré a mi alrededor. Con completa seriedad dije:

- Y aquí está, esa es suficiente razón para que yo deba estar aquí. Ella me hace cosas así - dije cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

- Tienes que volver a casa - dijo Eddie. Todos excepto Adrian asintieron mostrando su aprobación.

Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Y cómo lo hago? Necesito tener a un adulto conmigo esperándome en el otro lado del aeropuerto. Soy menor de edad - sonreí triunfante.

- Jill puede recogerte - dijo Sydney.

- ¿Pensáis que fui lo suficientemente tonto para olvidarme de eso? Jill está probablemente a medio camino de México ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo es que Jill está yendo a México? - preguntó Dimitri.

- Bueno, porque es donde piensa que estoy yo. Brody le dijo que es ahí donde yo pensaba que estaba la cárcel y que fui allí. No os molestéis en llamar. Recordad que su móvil está roto. - Les sonreí con dulzura. Lissa abrió la boca, pero previendo lo que iba a decir, la corté -. Ninguno de vosotros puede llevarme de vuelta porque necesitáis estar todos. Tampoco podéis llamar a la Corte, ya que eso causaría preguntas bastante interesantes.

Les di otra sonrisa dulce.

Se miraron entre ellos. Habían sido derrotados por un niño de siete años y lo sabían. Imagino que ese no era un buen sentimiento para los adultos. Incluso Adrian parecía sorprendido de que hubiera pensado tanto en ello. Me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Después**** de otra interminable espera... el siguiente capítulo xD Tengo que conseguir sacar tiempo como sea para todas las historias que tengo sin terminar, pero es que ya estamos a mitad de verano y tengo que terminar el cuadro para la exposición de septiembre (sí, hice mucho el vago en las clases de pintura y ahora me toca currar T^T). Eso sin contar que esta semana me vuelvo a ir y ahí van otras tres semanas sin internet... así que procuraré hacer todo lo que pueda ahora y a ver si puedo subir el próximo capítulo pronto. Ale, disfrutadlo :)**

**Aviso: ¡No me pertenece nada! La historia es de kate882 ~ **

Punto de Vista de Jay

- ¡Hace calor! - exclamé mientras salíamos del aeropuerto -. ¡Estamos en Alaska y hace calor! Traje una chaqueta y todo. Podría haber traído mi PSP en su lugar.

Adrian se rio. Tonto.

- Para empezar, no tendrías que haber venido - dijo Dimitri.

Miré hacia arriba. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderme lo alto que era. Me pregunté si alguna vez yo mediría tanto. Esperaba que no. Acabaría dándome en la cabeza con el marco de las puertas, y eso no sonaba muy bien.

- Debería haber venido, y lo hice - dije mirándole a los ojos. La mayoría de los demás dijeron algo, dejándome saber que estaban en desacuerdo con esto -. Bueno, gracias. ¿No es eso amor? - dije sarcásticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Como mi madre no bajó para la cena, subí a su habitación. Dimitri también estaba allí; probablemente por la misma razón: para averiguar qué pasaba.

- No te molestes. Puedo manejarlo - le dije.

Me miró escéptico.

- Ella no abre la puerta, ¿sabes?

Me reí. ¿Pensaba que eso sería suficiente? ¿En serio?

- Limítate a ir abajo con los demás. Tengo maneras de entran en los sitios - sonreí.

- Sí, todos somos conscientes de ellos ahora - murmuró mientras se marchaba.

Empecé a intentar entrar en la habitación de mi madre. Era un poco complicado sin una tarjeta de la habitación, pero me las arreglé.

Abrí la puerta.

- Jay, ¿cómo entraste?

Mamá suspiró. Parecía que hubiera estado llorando.

Cerré la puerta suavemente y caminé hacia ella con una expresión preocupada.

- Mamá, ¿estás bien? - pregunté dándole un abrazo.

- Soy una madre terrible. Ni siquiera puedo mantener a mi hijo de siete años en donde debería - dijo con amargura.

Entonces… ¿Esto era mi culpa? Los sentimientos que me produjo ese pensamiento eran de todo menos buenos. Había hecho llorar a mi propia madre. Tenía que intentar hacer que se sintiera mejor.

- Mamá, no es tu culpa. El Servicio Secreto no me pudo mantener fuera de las partes restringidas de la Casa Blanca. La patética seguridad de este hotel no me pudo mantener fuera de tu habitación. La seguridad del aeropuerto no pudo mantenerme fuera del avión. El parque de atracciones no pudo evitar que montara en las atracciones para las que era demasiado pequeño - ahí fue cuando me detuvo. Probablemente fuera lo mejor. Estaba a punto de decir cómo la CIA no pudo mantenerme fuera de sus despachos.

- Espera, espera. Jay, ¿acabas de decir que entraste en las partes restringidas de la Casa Blanca? - dijo exasperada.

Oh, es verdad. Ella no sabía de aquello. Pero tampoco lo sabía la gente de la Casa Blanca.

- Sobre esto… Estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor, no charlar sobre mis hábitos de entrar en los sitios sin permiso - dije rápidamente. Me puse más serio -. Pero no eres una mala madre. Eres la mejor madre del mundo. Incluso si no sabes cocinar. Te quiero, no lo olvides. Y no quiero oír que dices que eres una mala madre otra vez; no me gusta que mi madre mienta.

La abracé.

- Me siento como si nos hubiéramos cambiado los papeles. Se supone que soy yo la que tiene que consolarte cuando estás mal y decirte que no estés mal contigo mismo; pero aquí estás tú, haciéndolo al revés - dijo.

- Somos así de especiales - me encogí de hombros.

- Definitivamente somos especiales - dijo sarcásticamente.

Bueno, no podía decir que se equivocara.

- Sí - dije alegremente.

Me sonrío. Una de dos: se sentía mejor o quería que me callara y me fuera y solo estaba fingiendo. Creo que es la primera. O eso espero. Nunca se sabe con ella.

- Es tan extraño que puedas ir desde niño completamente manipular que finge ser inocente a este niño tan dulce - hizo una pausa -. Yo era parecida de niña.

Ambos nos reímos.

- Me dieron miradas extrañas cuando me puse a ver Mentes Criminales en el avión. Debería haber conseguido una de Pokémon o algo así - dije.

- ¿Tienes una película de Pokémon? - preguntó confusa.

Tal vez.

- No, he dicho 'conseguir una' - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Eso habría sido más normal - acordó.

- Lo normal está sobrevalorado - dije sonriendo ampliamente.

Demostraba que creía en eso cada día con mi manera de actuar. Ella asintió, de acuerdo también con esto.

Alguien dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dijo Dimitri educadamente.

- Claro, pasa - dijimos los dos a la vez.

- ¡Hey! - dije antes que Rose justo cuando Dimitri entraba en la habitación.

- Cómo conseguiste entrar a-… Déjalo, no quiero saberlo - dijo mirándome.

- Bueno, me voy antes de que empecéis a besaros y quién sabe qué más - dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta.


End file.
